The Revenge of House Black
by Mymumisgay
Summary: The noble and most ancient House of Black has returned. House Black has a vendetta to fulfill, anyone who gets in their way better watch out!
1. Prologue

**The Revenge of House Black**

By: Mymumisgay

 _A/N: Okay so this story is a going to be massively AU. Basically, in this story Harry Potter doesn't have that much importance, he is more of a supporting character and switches place with Neville Longbottom who is the BWL. The main protagonist is an OC. No ships until later in the story. Please review, I am open to constructive criticism._

Prologue

Late Winter somewhere west off the coast of England 1979.

Drip drip drip patter patter splash BOOM!

The manor shook from the powerful thunderstorm that was taking place outside. It had been like this for weeks now. Regulus Black was staring out the window of his master bedroom, though he could not see more than a few feet because of how fierce the storm was. Regulus Black was a very handsome man. He was of average height but lithely built. He had long and silky black hair tied back traditionally into a ponytail. His face was very striking with high cheekbones, a straight but short nose and stormy gray eyes that was an archetype of the Black Family.

As Regulus stared out of the manor into the storm he contemplated all that had gone on since his graduation from Hogwarts previously that year.

Regulus Arcturus Black was proud to say he had graduated top of his year with 5 N.E.W.T.s and mastery in battle magiks. Regulus was undefeated in the dueling club, the only one who had come even remotely close to beating him was his cousin Bellatrix. That could be excused as she was a Black by birth and Blacks were powerful just by birthright, he thought to himself with some amusement.

What Regulus was not proud of was that straight out of Hogwarts he had bent the knee and taken the dark mark. Now, Regulus actually fully agreed with everything the Dark Lord supposedly espoused. Regulus had no problem and fully supported waging war on the filthy muggles. If he had been alive at the time, Regulus was sure he would have been a major supporter of the Dark Lord Grindelwald. Dark Lord Grindelwald had come from a pure and ancient line of gray to dark wizards, that was well known. But Regulus' masters' heritage was unknown and Regulus didn't like that. Any self-respecting pure-blood dark lord would have proudly broadcast their name. Voldemort was not a pure-blood name and that only made him suspicious.

Boom! A flash of lightning that couldn't have been further than fifty yards away shook him from his reverie.

Regulus turned back and looked to his beautiful wife who lay nude in their massive king-sized bed. Lysandra Black née Selwyn was truly a breathtaking woman but more importantly, she was the love of his life. Lysandra had luscious golden blond hair and a full voluptuous figure that made many a man's head turn. Her face was radiant even when she slept with perfect pink lips that seemed to perpetually smile and the most alluring violet eyes that he was sure could see straight into his soul. Nobody – not even his master – knew she was his wife, nobody even knew that they had eloped in secret because of the war. Most importantly, nobody knew she was nine months pregnant with his child.

Another flash of lightning drew his attention back to the window. Wizard-folk were a suspicious lot and with children and pregnancies over the millennia there had developed countless superstitions. The weather immediately prior to child's birth was said to be a sign of the child's future. A sunny and bright day, for example, was said to be a child who maintained peace and brought prosperity to the house. More direly a child born on a cold night was said to be cursed to die young. Regulus himself had been born close to midnight in the middle of a snowstorm so he wasn't sure how much he believed the old superstitions. Even so, a child born in a thunderstorm was said to be a child of power who brought either brought great happiness to a house or great destruction and with the way the weather had been lately he was very nervous about House Black's future.

Regulus absentmindedly looked down to rub his forearm. The dark mark glowed menacingly in the low light of the master bedroom and again thought of his master. He had joined the Death Eaters when he was still in Hogwarts as his fellow Slytherin classmates had all but blackmailed him to do so. Looking back he knew it was a mistake, a mistake that could cost him the lives of not only himself but his wife and unborn child as well.

The Dark Lord always spoke of pure-blood ideals but that never stopped him from brutally murdering Charlus Potter and his wife. Sure they were light wizards and mudblood loving fools, but still, they were pure-blood and to just murder them like it was nothing made Regulus very uncomfortable. If the Dark Lord didn't hesitate to murder light pure-bloods just because they opposed him on the Wizengamot than dark pure-bloods were surely open-season as well if they dared defy him.

Regulus had to do something to protect House Black's future. He would not just stand aside and let more pure-blood be spilled for nothing, especially when he had an unborn child to bear in mind.

"Kreacher" The house-elf popped into existence before him and bowed so low his long nose touched the floor. "Yes Master Regulus?" Regulus paused and eyed the elf in distaste. He had never liked the insane elf, but he kept that to himself as the disgusting vermin was useful. "Kreacher, listen to me very carefully. I am going on a very dangerous mission and I am not sure if I will be coming back alive." The nasty thing looked like it was about to burst into tears at the very thought of such a thing so he silenced it with a gesture. "Silence Kreacher I haven't much time. I am leaving you with three very important tasks which will be of utmost secrecy and you will tell nobody what I am doing or where I am going with the exception of Lysandra should she ask." Kreacher nodded vigorously and seemed to hang on to his every word.

"One, you are to protect Lysandra with your life if necessary and shut down the mansion with the wards set to kill as soon as I leave. Two, if I do return you are to have a full medikit with blood replenishing potions for me available the second I cross the wards. Finally, your most important task. Kreacher when I return I will have a very dangerous and dark artifact with me. Hopefully, I will be able to destroy it myself but if I am unable then it will fall to you to destroy it by any means necessary. Do you understand?" Kreacher again nodded vigorously and saluted Regulus. "Dismissed. I will be leaving in fifteen minutes. Do House Black proud or I'll have your head mounted on the wall before you can say Quidditch." Kreacher nodded again and popped away.

Regulus spent the next seven minutes writing out a final will and testament before sending it off with an owl to his personal vault at Gringotts. Finally, he went and regretfully woke up Lysandra.

"Lysandra love, please wake up it's very important." Lysandra moaned slightly before she sat up letting the blanket slide off her nude form exposing herself. She opened her beautiful violet eyes and asked in a musical voice "What is it Reg dear? It's two thirty in the morning?" Regulus had to take a couple moments to center himself. Even after a year and a half of seeing her like this she still took away his breath and made it hard for him to think. Lysandra smirked coyly at this and said "Reg love, I hope you didn't wake me because you were frisky. You know with the baby I need more sleep" Regulus blushed scarlet at this. "No love it's not that, but I've decided I need to go on the mission we discussed last week" Lysandra's whole demeanor changed in an instant. She suddenly looked very worried. "But Reg dear, I thought you said it would only be as a last resort" Regulus suddenly looked down and sighed heavily. Lysandra put her finger under his chin and forced him to look in her eyes. "You know you can tell me anything love, whatever is troubling you please tell me."

Regulus had a notoriously good poker face and was known for being one of very few Death Eaters who had good enough skills with mental magiks to lie to the Dark Lord's face. But, anytime he looked into Lysandra's violet eyes he could never say anything but the absolute truth coming straight from his heart. It was one of many reasons he had fallen in love with her.

Finally, deciding he would probably not get another chance Regulus said "I received word two hours ago that Charlus Potter and his wife Dorea my first cousin, were personally murdered by the Dark Lord. They went down like proper pure-bloods though. If the rumors are true they took down close to half a legion of Death Eaters before the whole of Potter mansion was burned to the ground with fiendfyre. They were burned alive."

Lysandra looked shocked and horrified "But Reg dear, they're pure-bloods! Why would he kill them? It makes no sense." Regulus nodded solemnly "I know love, but I think the Dark Lord has finally gone insane. It would seem that nobody is safe anymore. I have to do something. Even if is it a long shot, it's better than waiting for him to attack us too for some minuscule slight." Lysandra seemed conflicted and opened and closed her mouth several times to say something before settling on "I understand love. You have my permission to go even though it's terribly risky and I would rather you don't go. One condition though." She looked at him sternly and Regulus nodded meekly like a chastised puppy. "Anything love" She smiled triumphantly at this. She took his hand and placed it on her very inflated pregnant belly. "You come back to me, you hear me? Our child still hasn't a name and I'll be damned if our child doesn't get to meet their father at least once." Regulus smiled happily at this and gave her a toe-curling kiss. "I swear it, love. I'll be back in no time."

Regulus tucked in his wife one more time kissed her on the forehead and quietly left the bedroom. Little did he know he would be there only one more time.

Please fav and review!


	2. Prologue part 2

**The Revenge of House Black**

By: Mymumisgay

Prologue part 2

Regulus Black would return from his dangerous mission badly wounded and slightly hysterical. He knew he didn't have much longer, but he had made Lysandra a promise and there was no way in hell he would renege on it.

As soon as he crossed the wards into Black Mansion, Kreacher was there with the medikit he had ordered prepared. He threw some magical gauze over his more egregious wounds and downed four blood replenishing potions. Still, He knew it would only buy him a few hours at the most. Without a fully trained Medi-Wizard, there was little he could do and there was nobody he trusted that much right now. He knew he had failed.

Regulus had tried every curse, jinx, and spell he knew and nothing seemed to work. He was tempted to try to use fiendfyre, but he knew he wasn't powerful enough to control the volatile spell. With little other choice Regulus gave Kreacher his last order to destroy the Dark Artifact or hide it until he found a way. It was meaningless to him at that point. He had betrayed the Dark Lord and it was only a matter of time until he found out and then he would probably do to him as he did to the Potters, he thought to himself with a grimace. His only saving grace was that the Dark Lord didn't know about his family.

Truly, he was a dead man walking. He had screwed this up big time, and now he was going to pay the price with his life. He only hoped Lysandra and their child could forgive him.

Numbly, with extraordinary effort, he limped his way upstairs to the bedroom. He was surprised when he heard loud moans of what sounded like pain coming from inside. He burst through the door and found Lysandra with her eyes closed, in close to the position he had left her. Only now she had thrown off the blankets completely and the bed was completely soaked in fluids. "REG GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? MY WATER BROKE THREE HOURS AGO!"

Wincing Regulus rushed over to the bed started casting spells to ease her pain and hasten the birth.

Lysandra herself wasn't able to cast any magic of any kind. Pregnant magical mothers were forbidden from using magic. This was done to prevent upsetting the magical growth of the child in the womb, which still wildly fluctuated even after birth until a child started puberty. Children, for this reason, experience accidental magic until they reach roughly eleven years of age. For this reason, most magical educational institutions don't start until that age, because any magic attempted would be wild and uncontrollable. Many times, when a magical mother would use magic while pregnant the resulting child would end up being a squib since the mother's body would mistake the fetus's magical reserves as it's own and usurp it. To prevent this, wands were taken away from magical mothers and to give magical mothers some modicum of self-defense, many pure-bloods had a tradition of teaching girls from an early age to be very competent with a dagger. Over time, gifting a dagger to a girl became considered a sign of intent to marry.

Regulus himself had proposed to Lysandra with a beautiful dagger that he had spent many months enchanting and refining. The dagger had an obsidian blade and a pommel bejeweled with sparkling amethyst gemstones. The obsidian was symbolic of House Black and the amethyst reminded him of Lysandra's beautiful eyes. At the time, he had been terrified Lysandra might just stab him, but he was pleasantly surprised when she instead accepted it graciously and gave him a mind-boggling snog that left him very dazed and happy.

Regulus was reeled back from his daydreaming when Lysandra gave him a solid kick to the groin. He let loose a strangled whimper and collapsed onto the bed next to her curled up in a ball. "That's what you get for daydreaming when I'm here, in pain, giving birth, when you should be casting those pain relief spells I taught you! Now get to it!" Lysandra yelled at him. Regulus set about casting and was about to say he thought he was in more pain and that he wasn't sure they would be having any more kids after that kick when he realized that he would probably be dead in a few hours. This realization caused him to suddenly start sobbing and curl up to Lysandra apologizing over and over about how sorry he was and how big a failure he was.

Lysandra realized she probably wouldn't survive the childbirth either. The Selwyn's had centuries ago been cursed by a powerful light wizard so that every child of their main line would die at birth, being stillborn. The Selwyn's had always been a very proud and dark family. The head of the family at the time had spent decades looking for a cure. Though, he could have simply asked the Light wizard to lift the curse he refused, seeing this as admiring defeat. He instead used a dark ritual which took the curse and reapplied it. Instead of every Selwyn child dying at birth, it was switched so that every Selwyn mother died giving birth. The head of the family at the time saw this as a great weapon because it would leave the families who married into them very weak with only one heir. Of course, this was exacerbated by the fact the Selwyn women were famously beautiful.

Of course like every ritual there was a downside. The downside to the ritual used was that effects became permanent. So much so, that even when there was a new head of the family who finally asked the light wizard to lift the curse he was unable. He did manage to find one thing that gave Selwyn women a slight chance. It was to heavily practice light magic before conceiving and abstain from any exposure to any kind of dark magic. Of course, many Selwyn women chose death over stopping their dark ways. Unfortunately, Lysandra's husband had taken the dark mark which constantly emitted dark magic so she had little chance even if she tried. Still, Lysandra didn't regret marrying Regulus in the slightest. Their marriage had been one of true love and filled with happiness.

"Shhhh it's alright Reg. I'm here for you" Lysandra cooed at him. The pain relief spells had finally taken effect and she felt numb from the waist down. She gently stroked her hand through his hair and pulled him tight spooning him. "We both knew there was a good chance this would happen. We both knew the risk. I don't have any regrets. I still love you." Regulus continued crying for a bit before he finally mumbled into shoulder "If I hadn't been such a git and taken the damn mark, this wouldn't be happening! Now our child will grow up without a father or a mother and it's all my fault!"

Lysandra shushed him gently again. "Shush Regulus. We cannot change the past. We can only look to the future. No matter what happens in a few hours, we'll be together, whether it's here with our child or in the next great adventure. Remember I'll always love you" Regulus finally looked up and kissed her soundly before responding "I love you too Lysandra. Never forget that my love."

They spent the next hour and a half cuddling, sharing kisses and talking about the things they wish they could have done.

Finally, at half-past eleven on December thirty-first, 1979, Lysandra gave birth to a boy. She had just enough strength left to give one kiss goodbye, before handing him to Regulus.

Regulus with tears openly falling down his face held his son in one arm, while he closed Lysandra's eyes. He had his mother's eyes.

"I'll name you Antares Orion Black," Regulus said looking to his son lovingly. "Antares for following the Black family tradition of naming children after stars. But I'll call you Ares after the God of war. For you were born in a time of war and one day I hope you'll bring war to the bastards who've destroyed this family redeeming House Black once and for all." He kissed his son lovingly on his head holding him while he walked out of the Manor on to the docks, where the apparition point was. He locked down the Manor and placed a fidelius charm on it with his son as the secret keeper. Since nobody knew he existed nobody would ever suspect him.

Finally, he wrote a brief letter explaining who Antares was and who his mother was and what had happened to them. With his last bit of strength, he created a portkey to send him to his Aunt Cassiopeia's Manor in southern France. He knew he would be safe there, far from the war. He trusted her and she would not be a bad influence like his blood-traitor brother.

With a pop, his son disappeared. He crawled all the way back inside to the manor, up the stairs and into bed to cuddle with Lysandra for a long long nap.

Please fav and review!


	3. Antares Orion Black

**The Revenge of House Black**

By: Mymumisgay

Chapter 1

10 years later. High up in the Pyrenees mountains of southern France.

A small breeze rustled through pink cherry blossom trees. Up in the sky, a raven flew through the clouds. A shrill whistle sounded out from somewhere below. Immediately, with the instincts that only came naturally to apex predators, it dove straight for the pink trees far below. Coming through the foliage of cherry blossoms that wouldn't naturally grow this far up on a mountain or even in this part of the world, it found what it was looking for.

A young boy held his leather clad arm high above his head. A split second later, it landed digging it's razor sharp claws into the leather until it had a solid grip. It was a beautiful raven, with a shiny black feathered coat that shimmered slightly making it hard to focus on. It had pitch black eyes shining with an inner intelligence that you wouldn't normally associate with a bird. Once it found a perch it decided was suitable, it let out a melodious trill that seemed to float in the air, echoing around the small clearing and stuck out its leg.

The young boy, smiling proudly at his raven, reached out to take the small parcel attached to its leg. "CAW CAW" the raven extended its wings and glared at the young boy. "I'm sorry Viola! I almost forgot" The young boy said in a soft voice, before reaching into a pouch on his belt and gave what looked like small bits of meat to the bird as he gently stroked his hand through the bird's sleek plumage. Finally relenting, the raven calmed and allowed him to take the parcel. He unrolled the paper and read it quickly. "dinner in fifteen minutes" it read.

Antares Black, the heir to the most ancient and most noble House of Black, was a fine looking, healthy young boy. As he left the cherry blossoms with his raven firmly attached to his arm, his long and silky black hair tied back into a ponytail swayed softly with the wind. His alabaster skin shined with a slight sweat from exertion, down his high cheekbones and short but straight nose. He hopped onto a rock outcropping and his striking violet eyes sparkled in the dim light of the evening.

Antares was slightly on the shorter side for someone his age, but from where he stood near the edge of a cliff, that would be the last thing you would notice. Antares was blessed with natural agility and grace to him that made balancing precociously – almost vertically, like a mountain goat – on the side of a cliff effortless. He released his raven and moved so fast up the face of the cliff, you might mistake him for an abnormally large spider, his arms and legs a blur. He swung himself over the top of the cliff face and spun around so his legs were dangling off. With perfect timing, he stuck out his arm out again just as raven returned and landed perching herself on him.

Antares always liked to sit himself here at the highest point of his Aunt Cassiopeia's property to watch the sunset. It was one of a few places where he could truly be himself and be alone with his thoughts. Antares was usually heavily supervised by his aunt. He wasn't allowed to leave the manor grounds without a disguise and an escort. Outside of his Aunt Cassiopeia and the occasional guest that had taken magic binding secrecy oaths, Antares was very isolated. After all, The most noble and most ancient House of Black had many enemies.

After the war ended with the miraculous downfall of the Dark Lord to Neville Longbottom – who became famous with the moniker "boy-who-lived" as they called him – House Black became isolated and more vulnerable than ever. Antares was all that stopped his noble ancient pure-blood line from going de facto extinct, and that put a giant target on his back.

Close to the end of the war, Sirius Black, his uncle was shipped off to Azkaban – without trial – after supposedly betraying Alice and Frank Longbottom's secret hideout to the Dark Lord. Sirius, according to mainstream wizarding-news outlets, was subjected to one of magical Britain's largest and most expensive manhunts in their millennia-long history. After three weeks of scouring the country and close a million galleons spent, Sirius was finally cornered coming out of Gringotts after an anonymous tip-off.

The following duel between Sirius and a battalion of Hit-Wizards was the stuff of legends in England and was only ever spoke of in low tones and hushed whispers. Sirius dueled for close to three hours non-stop and single-handedly killed or injured thirty-seven of England's top hit wizards and Aurors, he was only subdued because a large slab of falling debris from one of the shops he had demolished in the fight hit him square in the side of the head knocking him out.

Many on the Wizengamot wanted to give him the dementor's kiss but his grandmother, Walburga Black, the regent head of House Black pulled a lot of strings and called in some favors to get him off. Instead, Sirius was locked up in a maximum security cell for life. Antares knew Walburga later talked with his Aunt Cassiopeia about how she had been so pleasantly surprised and was seriously considering taking off his black mark from the family tree. Sadly, grandmother Walburga passed away a week later after receiving news that Regulus had died. She had been inconsolable and Antares personally thought she had taken her own life. Whenever he brought the subject up with his Aunt, she went strangely quiet.

"Ares, Dinner!" Antares heard his aunt calling him. He quickly said "Viola fly to your nest. I'll see you more tomorrow." Viola nipped him playfully on the ear before taking off in the slowly darkening dusk. Antares watched until he couldn't see her anymore before sliding down the cliff face. He ran quickly through the cherry blossom forest and up the pathway to the front door of the manor. To his consternation, when he arrived he saw his aunt standing in the doorway looking sternly at him with her hands on her hips.

"Ares you better not have been climbing up on the rocks again, like I specifically forbid you from doing." Antares smiled sheepishly and answered in a nervous voice trying to hide his dirty hands behind his back "maybeeeee" His aunt Cassiopeia glowered at him and said "Ares we've been over this before. Climbing on those sharp rocks is dangerous. What would happen if you fell? You could split your head open for Merlin's sake!" Antares looked down and shuffled his feet. Finally, after standing there a couple minutes looking down avoiding her glare, she softened her gaze and smiled at him saying "I received a couple letters today I think you might be interested in." Antares looked up excitedly but his aunt put a finger to his lips shushing him before saying "Wash up and come sit down, I've made your favorite souffle." Antares smiled before rushing inside to do exactly that. He quickly rushed to wash up before walking quickly to the extremely long dinner table. His aunt sat at the far side, a good twenty feet away from his seat at the opposite side. They were so far seated from each other to converse they had to speak with special mouthpieces which used modified _sonorous_ enchantments called "kolectovines".

They sat in silence eating their food as pure-blood etiquette demanded, to talk while also eating was considered the height of boorishness. Antares could barely wait to finish his dinner, he was pretty sure he knew what these "letters" were. He had been expecting them for quite some time now, but he controlled himself and ate at a sedate pace pretending like he had not a care in the world because he knew his aunt would punish him severely if he breached dinnertime decorum.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Antares, but was actually closer to a few minutes, his aunt called him over. Smiling she handed him three different letters. One was made of yellow parchment with his name in green ink. It had a red wax seal divided four times with four different animals. A lion, a serpent, a raven and a badger. In the middle was a large stylized H. Antares looked at the other two letters. His second letter was an envelope made of a dark and heavier black parchment that had no discernible identifying features other than a small two-headed golden eagle in the top right corner. The final letter was very thin, sharply edged and made of a very soft to the touch paper dyed sky blue. In a fancy cursive that Antares had seen a few times on other letters his aunt occasionally received his name was spelled out in a big font.

"Ares, Congratulations! I'm so very proud of you! You not only have been accepted to Hogwarts but to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons as well! Your father was accepted into all three of the top magical academies as well." Cassiopeia paused for a second and had a faraway nostalgic look on her face before continuing "I'm sure he would be very proud of you today if he could be here. You know you remind me so much of him. Everything about you is almost identical except your eyes, your beautiful eyes come from your mother." Cassiopeia now looked away sadly but pushed on anyway "Ares whichever school you decide you wish to attend, know that I'll fully support you. I know that you'll not only make me proud but our most noble house as well. Tarry not though, each letter is a binding magical contract as soon as you open it. When you decide which one simply open the chosen school's letter and write your reply." Cassiopeia handed him a quill and an ink bottle before giving him a small smile walking out of the dining room, leaving him alone with his thoughts once more.

Antares sat there in his chair in the dining room for many hours pondering what his choice should be. There were benefits and drawbacks to any choice he made. The only question was what he wanted.

When the moon reached the peak in the sky casting eerie shadows through the long gothic windows of the dining room onto the flickering torches, Antares smiled.

A/N: Okay so I'm leaning heavily towards sending Ares to Hogwarts just cuz very little is written about Beauxbatons or Durmstrang meaning I'll have to make everything up. If you guys have an opinion one way or another contradicting this write a review and lemme know otherwise I'll make my own decision. Please fav and review!


	4. Diagon Alley

**The Revenge of House Black**

By: Mymumisgay

Chapter 2

Late at night, long since past the time when Antares normally went to bed, at that time when the moonlight cast long and eerie shadows, Antares had decided. He was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

In the end it had come down to the fact that Antares wanted to follow in his parents and ancestors footsteps. For generations the most noble and most ancient House of Black had sent their children to Hogwarts. While he was tempted to go to Durmstrang because of their infamous Dark Arts course, he knew that to really bring back his house from the brink, he would need allies for when he eventually came of age and was ready to take over his family's seat on the Wizengamot from his aunt. To do that he would need to be in Hogwarts, where all the other heirs to pure-blood family were. Besides as far as anyone knew Sirius was the last Black alive right now. He needed introduce himself to contemporary magical Britain's society and bring glory back to his name.

Quickly he pulled out his enchanted penknife and broke the seal on the Hogwarts letter.

 _"Hogwarts School_ of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Antares Orion Black,

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._ Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_ Deputy Headmistress

The second page with requirements says:

 _Hogwarts School_ of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 _UNIFORM_ First-year students will require: sets of plain work robes(black) plain pointed hat (black) for day wear pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

 _COURSE BOOKS_ All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_ _by_ _Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_ _by_ _Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ _by_ _Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by_ _Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ _by_ _Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by_ _Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _by_ _Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad._

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK.

Taking the quill his aunt had left he wrote his reply confirming that he would be attending, before calling Viola to take his response.

Earlier that same day, high up a castle tower in the steppes of Scotland.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the leader of the light, the greatest wizard since Merlin himself was currently sitting in his huge, golden, throne-like chair. He was hunched over, currently looking over the schedule for the first years. Normally, a great wizard such as himself wouldn't bother with such trivial things and would put his deputy in charge of all the boring responsibilities that came with his job. But with the boy-who-lived coming this year, it just wouldn't do for him to not personally arrange the schedule and maybe even set up a few "tests" of his own design.

It was much too boring and tedious. He would rather suck on a sweet and ponder what his life would be like if he quit his position as Headmaster and opened up a confectionery shop. He would call it "Dumbledore's Delectable Delights" he mused to himself.

Just as he was coming up with a menu for what his would-be confectionery shop, the wards around his guard-gargoyle alerted him that someone was currently barging their way up to his office. Scowling, he checked the screen of his scrying bowl and almost got distracted from one of the feeds of the boy's bathroom showing Severus with his pants around his ankles. Licking his withering white lips, but centering himself he checked again and found it was his least favorite pus- cat animagus Minerva McGonagall.

Just as she raised her hand to knock on his giant great oak doors, he called out "come in Minerva" she did just that scowling fiercely, her lips a thin white line. "Albus I've just sent out the first year acceptance letters and I've discovered something quite disconcer-" Albus smiled what he thought was a good approximation of a grandfatherly smile, but was actually a shark-toothed grin before interrupting her "Minerva my kitten, what seems to be the problem." Minerva glared hard at him and almost gave him a slap for interrupting her before continuing. "As I was saying, going over the first year acceptance letters, I discovered something quite disconcerting." She paused here making sure he wouldn't interrupt her again but Albus just smiled another shark-toothed grin. "I discovered we sent out a letter to one Mr. Antares Black." Dumbledore immediately stopped grinning and sat up straighter tugging on his long white beard as he did whenever he was deep in thought.

"Black, did you say?" Minerva just nodded in reply. "As in of the Black family, related to Sirius Black?" Minerva again nodded before gravely replying "Yes, immediately after sending the letter I went to the Hall of Records at the ministry and checked... Albus, he's the son of Regulus Black and Lysandra Selwyn.. a pure-blood. Apparently, they eloped in secret during the war and shortly after his birth both of them died." Minerva was as pale as snow and looked horrified. She took a few deep breaths before continuing. "Albus you know his father was one of you-know-who's top lieutenants and not to mention what his uncle did. We'll have to keep a close eye on hi-." She pleaded.

Albus just looked off in the distance out his window. He had stopped listening after she said who his parents were. Both Regulus and Lysandra were Slytherins and he was sure that as long as their brat went where his parent's went it would be no problem of his. Severus could surely handle him. In fact, if he set this up right he might be able to establish a little rivalry between the young Mr. Black and his weap- Neville. Yes, he mused this could be a very beneficial development if only he pulled the right strings.

He put a hand up stopping her tirade, she was passionate he gave her that, but sometimes she just didn't know when to shut up. "Worry not my kitten, I'll take care of everything. Now is there anything else you need?" Minerva frowned sourly but recognized a dismissal when she heard one. "No Headmaster that is all." She said before leaving slamming the door on her way out.

Now, what would would he call his sucking candy? Grape drops? Blueberry drops? No no no it was on the tip of his tongue, if only Minerva hadn't interrupted him he sighed frustrated.

Two weeks later.

Antares walked hand in hand with his aunt Cassiopeia down Diagon alley. He had been here once before to open his trust vault, now he was here to get his wand. He wore deep blue silk robes with the Black family crest proudly displayed on his right breast. His face was shadowed with a deep cowl. People gave them a wide berth as they walked and Antares saw parents shuffling their kids away, openly scowling and giving them dark looks. He didn't care, they weren't fit to lick the dirt off his dragon hide boots as far as he was concerned.

Suddenly, something bumped into him crashing to the ground, though he remained unmoved. "Hey, watch where you're going!" He heard someone shouting. Antares looked down and saw someone who looked to be around his age pulling himself off the ground. Antares could tell from where he stood the boy was shorter than him, which was saying something since he was short for his age. The boy looked to be slightly chubby with with messy short blonde hair and greedy small blue eyes, that were currently narrowed angrily at him. "You walked into me. It's you who should watch where you're going." Antares replied calmly. The boy's face turned red and just when Antares thought that he might start shouting at him, one of the adults standing next to the boy put their hand on the boy's shoulder. He had wire-frame glasses on his face and messy black hair that Antares was sure had to be intentionally styled that way.

"Easy Neville, I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding. Perhaps the young man simply doesn't know who he is talking to hmm? What's your name lad?" Antares was impressed that someone could say such understanding words and at the same time sound extremely patronizing. Just as he was about to reply, his aunt who had been silent this entire time, put her hand on his own shoulder. "Lord Potter, shopping for Hogwarts? What a coincidence! I was just taking my nephew here to Garrick to buy his wand." His aunt said this jovially as if she were talking of something inconsequential, like the weather.

Meanwhile, Lord potter had gone sheet white "n-n-nephew did you s-s-say Dowager Black?" he stuttered. His aunt smiled happily ruffling his silky hair, his cowl having slipped off when the boy – Neville – had crashed into him. "Yes, young Antares here is so much like his father Regulus it makes my heart sing with joy sometimes." She gripped his shoulder tightly turning him around. "We really must be off, I'm sure we'll all see each other on September first. Good day Lord Potter." Without another word, his aunt dragged him off.

Rounding the corner and coming up to the famous wand shop his aunt pulled him aside to a corner and said to him "Ares you stay away from the young Longbottom boy at Hogwarts, you hear me that is an order." Antares astonished asked "But why auntie? He didn't even say more than a couple words to me."His aunt's stormy gray eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second before softening "Because, Ares. There are some people who are more trouble to deal with than it's worth. You'll be much better off avoiding him entirely. I'll want a letter every week detailing anything of significance that goes on that senile old kook Dumbledore's castle okay? You also better not disgrace the family and end up in Gryffindor either, like your blood-traitor uncle." He nodded seriously and she smiled at him once more before continuing "Now I've reserved Mr. Ollivander's time for the next hour. If you're anything like your father, and I know you are, you'll need all of it, so don't keep him waiting anymore."

In a rare break of decorum, she gave him a crushing hug before saying "I'm so proud of you Ares." She kissed him on the forehead before opening the door for him and sending him inside the dusty ancient shop without another word.

A/N: Any thoughts, comments, or criticisms? Leave a review and lemme know. Please fav and review!


	5. The Wand Shop

**The Revenge of House Black**

By: Mymumisgay

Chapter 3

As Antares stepped inside and let the door close behind him, the little bell overhead gave a small ring, and the silence that ensued after was total. It was the kind of the silence you only ever heard in large open fields or in a forest at night. The very air was extremely dusty, and the whole place had a smell to it like nobody had stepped foot inside in years. He looked around for Mr. Ollivander but he couldn't see him, he rung the small push bell on the desk next to a small lamp "Mr. Ollivander" he called out. There was no reply. The morning sunlight filtering through dusty tinted windows panes was distorted and cast flickering shadows on the rows and rows of nothing but small rectangular boxes.

"Ah, Mr. Black I've been expecting you." A whispered voice from behind him nearly made him jump a foot in the air., scaring him half to death. Turning around he saw standing next to the door, Mr. Ollivander.

Mr. Ollivander was a tall man, he towered over Antares. He looked down at him with strange gray milky eyes similar, yet very different from his aunt's stormy gray. He had long white hair that was untamed and wild looking with some light stubble on his cheeks.

"I must say, I was very surprised to learn of your existence from your aunt Cassiopeia. From what I was told Sirius Black was the last known heir to House Black." Antares remained silent, he was debating how much to tell him. He knew he was going to have to tell someone eventually anyway, so he decided he might as well tell Mr. Ollivander as well. Besides, he didn't think it was a good idea to be disrespectful to someone who was selling him something as important as his wand. Reluctantly he admitted, "My father Regulus Black and my mother Lysandra Selwyn eloped in secret during the war." Here he paused taking a deep breath before adding in quieter tone "My existence as heir to House Black was kept secret for security reasons until I was old enough to attend a magical academy."

Antares knew why he had been kept secret and even understood why. But, even with that knowledge, he still heavily resented the lack of freedom. If he ever saw Sirius Black he would give him a piece of his mind, he knew that for sure. If it hadn't been for Sirius's infamous rampage, he might have been able to explore more and have a normal childhood.

Mr. Ollivander continued peering at him for another minute, unnerving him further until he eventually responded saying "I remember Regulus Black and Lysandra Selwyn quite well. Regulus seemed a fine young man, at least when I met him. Sometimes the least visible people in the crowd will surprise you the most." Here he trailed off with a sad face that looked out of place on the ancient wand-makers face before continuing "Your father had a maple ten and a half inch wand with a thestral tail feather core. A powerful wand, good for dueling. Your mother's wand was very unique. Exquisitely crafted, thirteen inches, cherry with a raven feather core. Normally, common ravens aren't magical and I am therefore unable to use them in wand crafting. But your mother was quite the prodigy in magizoology back in the day. Even before she had got her first wand, she had somehow discovered the first magical raven seen since the day's of Rowena Ravenclaw and made it her familiar."

Antares listened with rapt attention. His aunt always told him all kinds of stories about his father, but since she hadn't even known about his mother's relationship with Regulus until after he died, she didn't usually have anything to say about her. Mr. Ollivander continued "Yes, I tried for well over four hours to find a match from the thousands of already pre-made wands in my store for your mother, but it was not meant to be. In the end, I was forced to custom craft her a wand. One of my finest creations. I was very sad to hear of its master's demise."

After a minute of silence and absorbing that story, which was worth more to Antares than all the thousands of galleons in his trust vault, he swallowed hard and blinked a few times quickly before saying quietly in a strained voice "Thank you for sharing that with me Mr. Ollivander sir." Ollivander simply nodded before saying "Now come get measured while I go fetch a few wands that might suit you." With that, Mr. Ollivander disappeared into the back of the shop leaving Antares alone once more.

A magical tape-measure with all kinds of strange symbols and designs engraved on it quickly materialized from thin air next to Antares. Within a few seconds, it was taking any and every possible measurement of his body. Some of which, he couldn't even begin to understand how they could possibly help with choosing a wand. Everything from his wrist length and arm span to how far apart his eyes were and how big his ears were, was measured and then measured once more as if the tape-measure wanted to double check.

"That's quite enough Geoffry." like a deck of cards the tape-measure fell to the floor before disappearing with a pop. Mr. Ollivander came out from the back carrying a huge stack of small rectangular boxes piled so high, Antares couldn't see his face. Wobbly setting them down, precariously at the edge of the small desk, he picked one off the top and opened it before pulling a small reddish-brown and knobby wand handing it to him. "twelve and a quarter inches hawthorn and dragon heart-string." He whispered and gave him a strange trance-like look.

Picking it up and giving it a flick, and the small lamp on the desk exploded in a shower of glass. Quickly snatching it back he handed him another wand as if nothing happened. This one was light, rough and stubby with a curved handle "seven and a half inches mahogany, and a hair from a particularly violent unicorn that put me in St. Mungo's for three weeks." Taking the wand and giving a big swish, a whole shelf behind the desk exploded in flying splinters of wood everywhere, splitting in two as if a giant meat cleaver had gone through it.

This went on for another forty minutes leaving the front half of Mr. Ollivander's shop a wreck, with wands and bits of furniture and glass strewn about everywhere, yet Mr. Ollivander seemed happier than ever. "Tricky customer eh? Not to worry I'm sure we'll find you a suitable wand yet." Mr. Ollivander said practically bouncing on his feet.

After another further half-hour, the stack of wands that he had tried was level with his waist. He was beginning to despair that he might have to get a custom made wand when Mr. Ollivander came from the back of the shop again holding an especially faded dark brown box. Mr. Ollivander raised an eyebrow in a speculative fashion muttering "I wonder.. yes yes I suppose it would make sense... it might just work." He opened and pulled out a wand.

It was a long, smooth and straight wand, dark black in color. It was so dark it seemed to glow slightly white around the edge as if it were a shadow. It seemed to be calling out to him and as soon as his hand wrapped around it, his eyes slammed shut. The feeling of it was indescribable, all Antares knew was that it was the best feeling in the world. It was a familiar comforting feeling even though he was sure that he had never seen or felt the wand before. He was so absorbed in the feeling he didn't even notice that for a few seconds his whole body gave off an indistinct glow, identical to the one his wand seemed to give.

Finally opening his eyes, he saw Mr. Ollivander smiling widely at him. "Yes, I thought that wand might choose you.. eleven and three quarter inches ebony with a grim hair core, excellent for offensive magic and conjuring. This wand belonged to your great-great-great grandfather Phineas Nigellus Black.. it has been sitting in my store here for almost a century. Curious very curious.." again Mr. Ollivander trailed off. Antares despite himself couldn't help asking "sorry, but what's curious?" Mr. Ollivander peered at him while he wrapped up his wand "It is curious that you should be destined for this wand Mr. Black, when so many generations of your family have passed through this store.. I wonder what is different about you that the wand choose you and not any other Black." suddenly like a someone flipped a switch, he was smiling at him again. "That will be seven galleons Mr. Black." Antares handed over the money and left the store contemplating the strange wand-makers words.

Antares spent the next few weeks going over his school books and trying out some curses from a book his aunt had let him look at from the family library. He had never been allowed to access the library before since it was supposedly filled with dangerous, dark magic books, not suited for children. He found that cursing, casting spells that caused wide area damage or spells that could potentially really hurt came easily to him. He wasn't sure if this was a cause for celebration or a cause to worry.

Before he knew it, September first had arrived and he was being dressed in his best robes, packing everything he could possibly need for the next ten months into his new custom made trunk. It had space expansion charms on it, giving it a bedroom, a library packed with lots of books his aunt had let him take from the family library and a small kitchenette. His initials were painted proudly on the top of the chest in big golden letters, superimposed on the Black Family coat of arms. Slamming it closed he cast a levitation charm on it, moving it down the stairs outside to wait for his aunt. He whistled for Viola and a few seconds later she landed on his shoulder. He patted her head lovingly before saying "Sorry girl, but I'll need to put you in a cage until we get to Hogwarts." Viola cawed unhappily but didn't resist when he put her in the cage attached to his trunk.

A couple minutes later his aunt walked outside. "Do you have everything?" she asked. Antares nodded and she grabbed his shoulder side-apperating him to platform 9 3/4. Walking towards the bright red train Antares saw quite a few people gawking at his aunt. They were probably wondering what she was doing here, since his aunt was somewhat infamous for being something of a hermit, only ever being seen in public at Wizengamot meetings. Finally reaching the train, his aunt helped him find an empty compartment and levitated his trunk inside it before kneeling down to be face to face with him.

"Ares, you remember what I said a couple of weeks ago about what I expect from you while at Hogwarts?" Antares nodded. "Good, make sure to stay away from the filth. Don't besmirch our name associating with those beneath us. Write home every week, and I expect you to be at the top of your class with nothing but straight outstandings, understood? Again Antares nodded. This time his aunt smiled clasping him on the shoulder in a halfway hug. "Good and most of all don't forget to have fun. After all work and no play, makes for a dull day. Just don't lose your mind in it as your uncle did." She added the last part darkly.

With that, she pushed him on to the train just as it gave off a loud whistle. He leaned out the window to wave goodbye as the train started to move, watching as she became a smaller and smaller figure in the distance.

A/N: Alright so Antares is on his way to Hogwarts! yay! Please fav and review!


	6. A Long Journey

**The Revenge of House Black**

By: Mymumisgay

Chapter 4

Legal Notice: I don't own Harry Potter. Everything except OCs isn't mine, credit goes to J.K. Rowling.

Antares watched his aunt becoming smaller and smaller in the distance. He wasn't sure how to feel about heading off to a school that he's never been to, or even seen, for ten months alone. He was excited, yes, who wouldn't be thrilled to head off on an adventure, to places unknown, to a place of wonder and magic. But he was also very nervous, not that you would be able to tell of course. Outwardly, he was as calm and collected as ever, with not a single hair out of place, exactly as he was trained to look like, cool under fire. But inside, his stomach was churning with what felt like thousands of butterflies. Would he make lots of friends or none at all? What would happen if he ended up being a failure at magic? Sure, he knew some basic jinxes here and there, but what if he just wasn't fit to be at a place of higher magical learning? What if he had been a squib all along? These and a hundred other questions ran through his mind at light speed, making him feel slightly nauseous.

KNOCK KNOCK someone was knocking on the door. Antares called out "come in" without looking up from where he was staring out the window, watching green fields and huge forests whiz by. The door slid open, and somebody came in, shut the door and sat opposite him. "Are you alright? You look slightly green." a slightly high pitched voice said.

Antares looked up and sitting across from him was a girl. An intimidating girl was the first thought that popped into his head. She was very pretty was the second thought. She had long silvery hair that curved in wavy trusses down her shoulders, she had icy blue eyes that made him shiver slightly and stutter. "I... uhh... NO!" he shouted awkwardly. Cursing, he took a second to compose himself before saying: "I mean, yeah I'm alright.. my name is Antares, what's yours?" She looked at him strangely, like he was a puzzle, demanding to be solved. She moved over to sit next to him, putting her hand on his forehead which made him blush slightly pink. "hmm.. you don't have a fever, but you do look ill, Are you feeling okay? Oh, I'm Daphne by the way. Daphne Greengrass. I haven't seen you before... You are pure-blood, right? With those pretty purple eyes, you'd have to be. Are you related to the Selwyns?" she finished, staring into his eyes very intently.

Antares laughed nervously, here was an opportunity to make his first friend, he didn't want to flub this up. "Yeah I'm alright thank you though, I'm just nervous that's all. I've haven't traveled much before, especially not by train. Oh, Black, Black is my Surname and my mother was a Selwyn." He pointed to his custom trunk. "My full name is Antares Orion Black, but you can call me Ares." Antares said surprising even himself, He had never let anybody except his aunt call him that. It was much more personal to him since that was what his father had nicknamed him. But for some reason, he just really wanted to trust this serious girl. "You wouldn't have seen me before, because of my status as heir, I was kept secret for security reasons, you understand of course, being a Greengrass and all."

The girl's icy blue eye's widened comically and seemed to get slightly warmer for a second before, returning to their chilly state. "Black? Does that mean you know.." She trailed, looking around. She seemed reluctant to continue, but eventually did after a few seconds when it became apparent Antares had no idea what she meant. "Does that mean your Sirius Black's son?" she whispered conspiratorially as if Antares was about to let her in on a big secret. Antares looked at her for a second strangely, giving a small frown, he wondered how many times he would have to explain this, it's like people just refused to believe his father was capable of having children. Maybe they just didn't want to believe it. "No, Sirius never had any children..." he paused reflecting on the thought that just about a hundred miles away, in some hole off the coast, was the only other living member of his family besides his aunt. He continued eventually putting back on a mask of indifference that has slipped for just a moment, he hoped the girl – Daphne – hadn't noticed but by the gleam in her eyes, she had. He persevered anyway "No, he's my uncle. My father is Regulus Black" Antares finished this part proudly.

Daphne's jaw went slack at this point. "B-but Regulus Black died in the war! He never had any kids, from all the genealogy that I can think of, and trust me I know my genealogy. Wait a minute, if you claim Regulus Black is your father, then who is your mother, if your a halfie you can get out now." she got up putting her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes in suspicion which seemed to get progressively colder like they were ice crystals. Mustering his courage, he quickly answered before she could toss him from the compartment "No I'm pure-blood like I said, My mother was Lysandra Selwyn, and the reason your genealogical research didn't tell you, is because the only people who knew about it were sworn to secrecy. I grew up in France, at my aunt's estate."

Daphne continued standing, looking at him suspiciously for another minute, and after a bit more staring something in Antares must have satisfied her because her eyes returned to the slightly less intimidating regular icy blue, perhaps even a Luke-warm blue? "Okay, so what house do you think you'll get into?" Antares smiled, finally something he could answer without hesitation.

They made good conversation about all kinds of things, even though it ended up being slightly one-sided. Antares told Daphne all about his time in France, and she listened excellently and chimed in with a comment here and there. She was only eleven, but her father was a big power player on the Wizengamot. After he had enough of the chit-chat, Antares decided to try to impress his new... acquaintance, he wasn't sure they were friends yet, and got out his "Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1." He stood on his seat and proclaimed with false bravado: "I've already performed a few of the spells in here. I Think I've already got this one down, do you want to see?" Daphne turned up her nose and was seemingly unimpressed, just as Antares pulled out his wand, the door banged open.

A girl with big, bushy brown hair and big buck-toothed front teeth, walked in without so much as a hello and launched into what seemed to be a rehearsed speech. "Excuse me, have you seen my toad? It's a big green speckled thing. Of course, I didn't want one originally, too slimy and noisy in my opinion, a cat seemed much more practical. But of course, after I read in the Daily Prophet that the boy-who-lived had a toad, everyone was getting one, and I didn't want to be left out. I'm Hermione Granger by the way. Oh, are you doing magic?" she very fast and in one breath.

Antares and Daphne stared incredulously at her. Just as Antares was about to tell her to sod off, Daphne got to her feet pushing him back into his seat. The temperature seemed to drop a few degrees and if Antares had thought she was intimidating before, now she seemed to positively radiate that aura, except instead of looking calculating, she looked outright dangerous. The bushy haired girl didn't seem to notice. "Granger, did you say? Is your father the famous Healer. Hector Dagworth-Granger by any chance?" Daphne asked. "Nope! Both my parents are muggles!" the girl exclaimed proudly. Daphne and Antares shared a look. Mud-bloods just didn't understand. Antares had had enough and decided to jump in. "Oh? Is that so? Why of course I"d be delighted to show you something absolutely wonderful. If you could indulge me?" The Granger girl shook her head yes and squealed seemingly overjoyed. He looked over, and Daphne nodded at him. Antares swished his wand whispering "expuslo!" he heard Daphne do the same except she said "colloportus!" and faster than the girl could even blink, the door flew open again, and she flew out into the hallway crashing into the wall, simultaneously the door slammed shut once more, and locked with the blinds all the way down, all in under a few seconds.

Breathing heavily, Antares slumped down next to Daphne. "That was the first time I tried the push back jinx. Took a lot more out of me than I expected, Thankfully, I am something of a natural duelist though, It runs in my blood, after all, my father was the Hogwarts Dueling Club champion for many years." For the first time, Daphne smiled appreciatively and pulled him into a hug. "I think you and I make a good team huh?" Antares blushed bright scarlet and squirmed trying to get out her grasp. "I guess I'll just have to keep you around then. I can't have mudbloods like her sullying my presence can I?" she released him, but Antares couldn't help but think her hug felt strange like it reminded him of a place and time long forgotten.

Eventually, they settled back down, and before long a lady pushing a trolley pulled open the door. "Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked. "No thank you," Antares replied. He had eaten a big lunch before they left and Antares knew he could wait until the welcoming feast. Daphne just pulled out a sandwich. Just as it was getting dark outside, they heard a reedy voice sound throughout the train "This is the conductor speaking. We will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in just under fifteen minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken up to the castle for you." Deciding to get ready, Antares left so Daphne could change into her uniform, and five minutes later, Daphne came out, and he did the same.

Slowly the train came to a halt, and they waited a bit before exiting with a throng of other students onto the platform. "FIRS' YEARS! FIRS' YEARS OVER HERE, alright there Neville?" A booming voice called out. Antares looked over, and a giant of a man was patting Neville Longbottom on the shoulder, making Neville's knees buckle. The giant man didn't seem to notice. "Alright firs' years follow me. Watch yer' step." Antares was reluctant, but looking around he didn't see any other choice. He and Daphne made sure to say towards the back of the crowd as a precaution.

They followed him slipping and stumbling, down a dirt path. "Alrigh, you'll get yer first sight o' Hogwarts in just a second" They rounded a corner and a huge castle with towering spires stood on a cliffside, twinkling with many lights off in the distance. A round of "oooooh" went up. They continued following him down to a huge lake, where towards the edge they were nearing were many small row-boats. "Alrigh' no more than four to a boat" Antares got into a boat with Daphne, a fellow with slick yellow-blond hair, and a pink-faced girl who had pigtails. Nobody said anything to each other as they glided across the lake inside the rickety boats. About halfway through, Antares thought he heard a scream followed by a big splash coming from one of the boats across from him, but it was too dark to tell. Eventually, they reached a small mossy cove, overgrown with long vines. "Eads down!" The giant man called out, which turned out to be unnecessary, as there was a significant height difference between him and the students.

A few wet minutes later, they all clambered out of the boats onto some stone stairs. "Do these toads belong to any of ya?" the giant man called out. At least four different students ran forward and collected their amphibian friends.

They trekked up the stairs, out onto a dirt pathway, and hiked for another fifteen minutes, stumbling all the way. Just as Antares was about to ask the large man if he was lost, they rounded a bend and there before them stood two giant oak doors. The door opened at once, and out came an old woman with a pointy hat and a very severe look on her face. She reminded Antares of his aunt whenever she caught him climbing rocks by her estate, except the look seemed to be permanently etched on this ladies face. "You're twenty minutes late Hagrid!" she accused, Antares was amazed that she seemed to be implying they had taken a leisurely stroll and stopped for tea or something along the way. "Sorry Professor McGonagall, we had a bit of a rough time getting here is all, but here they all are in one piece, the first years! I'll just hand them over to ya... if ya need anything I'll be in me cabin, send a message when the feast starts will ya." without another word or even a backwards glance the giant man lumbered off, knocking down a student in the process.

Professor McGonagall led them inside, and what followed was a blur of her launching into a lengthy speech about the four Hogwarts houses. Antares scoffed at this. Who would come to a magical school and not even do the slightest bit of research beforehand? She then told several people off for not looking "presentable" as if they hadn't just journeyed across land, water, and mud for half an hour, before leaving them and exiting through a side door. At one point, several people – probably mudbloods – screamed at the sight of some ghosts.

After a long while later of standing around doing nothing but waiting, the professor returned. "Now form a line and follow me." she said in a sharp voice. By this point, even Antares was starting to feel the jitters. He looked over at Daphne, and she looked slightly more pale than before, but she gave him a slight nod, and strangely, he felt his confidence soar. Still somewhat Numbly, they followed the professor through side door she had gone through before. They came into a huge room with four different long tables side by side, filled with students who seemed to be divided by color, and at the far end, was a slightly elevated table with all the staff. As Antares' eyes reached the center of the table, he saw a massive golden throne-like chair. Sitting in it was the famous, or infamous if you asked his aunt, Albus Dumbledore.

Antares caught his eye for a second, but the old man merely smiled and blinked away his twinkling eyes, passing them over the other new students before starting a conversation with a hook-nosed man next to him. Did he know who he was? Probably. One of the reasons the Dark Lord couldn't defeat Dumbledore during the war was because of Dumbledore's vast spy network. Who knew how extensive his web of espionage was now, after years of being unopposed in power, both politically and magically. Antares passively heard the mudblood he and Daphne had dealt with before rattling on about the enchanted ceiling, which he could grant was quite beautiful. Looking up he could see it reflected the shining stars and full moon brightly. They followed McGonagall up between the tables and stopped next to a small stool with a very aged and withered pointy looking hat. A tear opened in the side of it, and it burst into song.

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_  
 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on, and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff_  
 _Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
 _if you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
 _You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everyone in the hall burst into applause. Antares was impressed. But then again, if he was a hat and had nothing better to do than sit around and come up with a song every year, he could probably do the same. Before he could think on that further, Professor McGonagall stepped forward, unrolled a sheet and said: "Now, when I call your name you put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." "Abbott, Hannah!" The pink-faced girl who had been on the boat with him ran forward. Antares cursed silently, one of the only things he didn't like about his name was that whenever something was alphabetical, he was always among the first. "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat to loud applause, breaking him from his reverie.

Here McGonagall paused for a moment, before calling out with an almost undetectable tremor "Black, Antares!" and the hall descended into silence.

A/N Hi! Sorry, all for not updating for a long time! I've added a bit more for this chapter as an apology. I became slightly addicted to FanFiction, and it was affecting my grades at school, so I took a break. I'm not abandoning this story. I just needed a break for my health. I plan to update at least biweekly, perhaps even weekly, I think Quality over quantity matters more for a good story. Comments, criticisms, or hate? Leave a review and let me know! Please fav as well!


	7. The Sorting

**The Revenge of House Black**

By: Mymumisgay

Chapter 5

Legal Notice: I don't own Harry Potter. Everything except OCs isn't mine, and credit goes to J.K. Rowling.

The hall went very quiet as soon as Antares' name was called, and then whispers broke out rapidly. "Black did she say?" he heard someone say, "That's not possible, the Black line is extinct!" was the reply. Ignoring them, Antares tried to center himself; first impressions were everything. It was a bit unnerving having the eyes of hundreds of people all focused on him, but he was prepared for this. His aunt had let him know that the sorting process would be a very public affair. He wasn't going to get stage fright in front of all these people, soiling his name even before he had even officially been inducted to the school.

So with newfound confidence, he stepped forward. He could see the fear in many peoples eyes. Antares thought being feared was a mixed bag. It was good as one of the first steps on the path to power, but this wasn't fear based on his reputation; instead, it was off his name. That raised the bar in their expectations, making succeeding all the more difficult. Never one to back down from a challenge, he approached the stool and sat down. He briefly saw many people with pale faces who were anxiously whispering and pointing towards his position before his face was engulfed in darkness.

For a moment Antares became disoriented and wondered whether this was all a big joke. But then he heard a whispered voice in his mind say " _I assure you Antares Orion Black, this is quite a serious matter._ " Stopping himself from jumping in surprise, he thought "You can read my mind?" The hat answered " _I had almost thought I would never see another of your bloodline... But yes, I can see everything that goes on in this big head of yours. Now enough chat, let's get down to business._ " Antares continued to sit patiently. " _hmm... very interesting, interesting indeed. You've a fine mind, oh yes... but you are more outspoken than Rowena would have liked... Yet, still much too reserved for the likes of Godric..._ " Antares was starting to sweat. Was it normal for this to take so long? " _I see it now... You have of a lust for power, endless ambition and perhaps even a desire for revenge?"_ The hat got that right, Antares couldn't count the number the people who would feel his wrath when the time came. " _Yes... I know just where to put you... I only hope I don't come to regret it... better be_ SLYTHERIN!"

The last part was shouted out loud and the second from right table starting applauding in a measured manner like you imagine a princess would. The hat was pulled off of Antares' head, he glanced at Professor McGonagall, and she looked like she had seen a ghost, but he put that from his mind as he walked over to the table he would be sitting at for the next seven years. "Blimey! You were up there for almost a solid two minutes!" he heard one of older students say. After receiving a few pats on the back and shaking a few hands everyone returned their attention to the sorting.

"Bones, Susan!" A girl with braided red hair and shining green eyes skipped forward. "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. "Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. "Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; "Bulstrode, Millicent" A very tall girl, then became a Slytherin and sat down a couple of seats to the left from Antares. "Finch-Fletchley, Justin!""HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Antares noticed, the hat took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," for example, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. "Granger, Hermione!" The mudblood from the train bounded forward, and Antares could hear some snickering down the table. The filth almost ran past the stool but just managed to stop her sprint in time, and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. "RAVENCLAW" shouted the hat. Antares sighed a breath of relief. He almost felt sorry for the students in blue. "Greengrass, Daphne!" Daphne looked over at Antares and winked, Antares signed v for victory. Daphne glided over to the stool and elegantly sat down. She was there for almost as long as Antares. "SLYTHERIN!" Antares clapped very enthusiastically this time and made room so Daphne could sit next to him.

When Neville Longbottom, the famous boy-who-lived, was called, Antares could have sworn he heard some squealing coming from the other tables, but all he heard from Slytherin was moaning and angry muttering. That could prove to be valuable information. The chubby boy strutted up to the stool and sat down. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville, longer than even Antares. At one point, Antares could see Neville's face turn a bit red, and he seemed to grip the stool very tightly. Blackmail material perhaps? "GRYFFINDOR," The boy-who-lived gave an almost unnoticeable sigh of relief before getting up and handing the hat to "MacDougal, Morag." Antares didn't hear what house MacDougal got into because of the explosion of cheers Longbottom got, and Antares saw two redheads shouting "WE GOT LONGBOTTOM!" It gave Antares the distinct impression of two drunks cheering when a keeper saved a goal for their team.

"Malfoy, Draco!" The boy with yellowish blonde hair who was on the boat with him came forward. The hat took a long time to decide with him as well. "SLYTHERIN" Malfoy walked over to the Slytherin table, but he stopped to glare at Antares before sitting at the opposite end with his two henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle. Antares sighed. It looked like he already had a rival. There weren't many people left now. "Moon" A girl with hair a very exotic shade of blue got into Slytherin and sat down to the right of Bulstrode. "Nott" A small boy who looked like he would rather have been anywhere else, became a Slytherin as well and sat down to the left of Antares. "Parkinson" A very posh looking girl became the third Slytherin in a row and sat next to Moon. Then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, "Potter, Harry!" A skinny boy, with wire-frame glasses, came forward. Antares thought this was strange. He remembered when he was wand shopping with his aunt, they ran into Lord Potter... but he didn't remember this boy being there. Perhaps they shared a name, but there was no relation? Potter is such a common name after all. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat, putting an end to his speculation.

Looking up at the staff table for a moment, Antares noticed a man wearing a large purple turban. How someone could get a job wearing that hideous thing was beyond him. He didn't look like he was of middle eastern descent strangely, but looks could be deceiving especially when magic got involved. Perhaps it was enchanted, that would explain the strange color. Now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a very tall black boy, joined Potter at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and "Zabini, Blaise, "A brown boy was made a Slytherin, he walked over and sat opposite Antares. Zabini seemed to be studying him, Antares pretended not to notice.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students; his arms opened wide as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogw-" Before the Headmaster could continue, the doors to the Great Hall banged open. A lanky and soaking wet redhead ran forward and shouted "Sorry I'm late! I fell off the boat in the lake!" The headmaster did a good job keeping his composure, but Antares thought he saw a flicker of anger slip out. If he hadn't been looking for it, he wouldn't have seen it all. It could have been a trick of the light – with all the floating and flickering candles – it was hard to tell. "Not to worry, Mr. Weasley, please come. I'm sure many people are hungry; let's not keep them waiting any longer." Weasley fell flat on his face over on his way to the stool, to gales of laughter. The hat barely touched his head when it screamed, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Weasley's face turned the same violent shade of red as his hair, and he hobbled over to the far right table.

Dumbledore got back to his feet once more, and he smiled widely again, though he wasn't quite beaming like before. "Now if we are truly done with the sorting, let the feast begin!" "Nitwit Blubber Oddment Tweak!" and with that genuinely bizarre proclamation, food of every kind appeared onto their tables. Just as Antares was reaching for a drumstick, somebody tapped him on the shoulder.

Antares looked up, and he saw one of the older students was peering down at him. "Is it true what they're saying, that you're heir to house black?" Antares stealthily looked around, and he could see many people were listening. This was his shot at making an impression. He raised a challenging eyebrow and said "That's right, I am. By right of blood and magic. Why? Do you have a problem with that?" Antares didn't think he could actually take this guy in a fight, but he wasn't about to say that, he was going to fake it 'till he made it. The older student seemed mightily amused by this and laughed, slapping Antares on the shoulder. "Relax, I've no problems whatsoever, just curious is all, it's not every day that someone of your noble heritage joins our house. I'm Marcus Flint, the fifth year prefect, if you need anything while your getting adjusted, you can speak to me about it." Suddenly Flint leaned in and whispered in Antares's ear "Watch out for Malfoy, his father sits on the board of governors and has the ear of the majority of the other seats. If you get on his bad side, life could get difficult, don't forget you'll be in the same house for the next seven years. Something to keep in mind." With a wink, the prefect walked away.

Resisting the temptation to look over at Malfoy, he instead went back to eating and glanced over at Daphne. "What do you make of that?" he asked her quietly. Daphne didn't reply immediately. After chewing her food very slowly she swallowed and seemed to ponder it. "I think what he said was probably a mix of truly helpful advice and maybe a power play by Malfoy." Antares stole a look to Malfoy and caught his eye, Antares saw anger there, but only briefly before Malfoy broke contact. "What do you mean? Do you think Flint is in Malfoy Seniors pocket?" Again, Daphne didn't answer immediately. "Well... the prefects have to be approved by the board of governors... and what Flint said about Malfoy Senior having a lot of influence there is true. So it's possible that Flint is serving as his messenger of sorts. But it's also possible that Flint genuinely decided to give you a heads up, independent of any ulterior motive. You forget Ares." Here she smiled playfully. "Being the last of the line to a noble and ancient pure-blood house, many people will want to ingratiate themselves to you for when you take over as head of the house." Even though her playful tone suggested that it wasn't a big deal, Antares thought her words might prove to be prophetic.

Putting it out from his mind for the moment, Antares served himself some souffle that tasted not quite as good as what his aunt made back at home in France, but was scrumptious nonetheless. After everyone had finished eating and was starting to quiet down, the food disappeared leaving their golden plates shiny clean, and Dumbledore got to his feet once more.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the redheaded twins Antares had seen making fools of themselves earlier. Antares made a mental note of that to himself. It was always a good idea to have scapegoats prepared. He had learned that early on after he accidentally smashed one of his aunt's priceless vases running in the halls of her mansion. It was so easy to get bored when he was always cooped up inside that old place. It was a good thing Viola couldn't do anything but caw angrily at him it when she was blamed. She wouldn't play with him for weeks after he pulled that. Where was that raven anyway? He hoped she didn't have too much of a lousy time inside her cage on the ride here. He would have to give her some extra sweet treats to make up for it, that much was certain.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Antares laughed, but he was one of the few who did. Dumbledore really was mad. That or he was a sadist. Wouldn't it have been better just to seal off the corridor and not announce it? Most people probably wouldn't have even noticed. Announcing it was just asking for trouble. Then again, Dumbledore famously was sorted into Gryffindor. Only someone who actually thought about their actions, instead of following their every impulse – a Slytherin – would have the foresight to avoid the problem all together rather than face it head on, or in this case, make it worse.

Perhaps it was a riddle of some sort? Antares didn't think that was likely though, as there weren't many ways to interpret "very painful death." Listening in to other hushed conversations, he caught the sense that nobody knew about this beforehand, even the prefects. That meant the only people who could have had preexisting knowledge of this was Dumbledore himself, and maybe the staff. Why the secrecy? Antares was intrigued despite himself, and if Antares who wasn't easily fascinated was interested, you could guarantee the other students were as well. And that was dangerous. What was Dumbledore playing at?

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Oh Merlin no! There was no way, short of torture, that Antares would be caught dead singing something so inane. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" Everyone in Slytherin seemed to agree on that at least. He tried to tune it out, but it was too loud.

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot._

Did a toddler write that? Antares would have thought the official song of a school as ancient as Hogwarts – the premier magical academy in Europe no less – would have a song featuring amazing magical triumphs and bloody wizarding duels, not "dead flies" or "interesting stuff." Apparently, his thoughts were painted on his face, because Daphne leaned over and whispered in his ear "The song didn't use to be such a silly children's limerick. The real Hogwarts Anthem is an amazing melody which sings of the glory of the founders and the honor of their bloody battles against the muggle swine. It stayed the same for thousands of years, and even muggle apologists didn't touch it. It wasn't until Dumbledore got appointed to the position of Headmaster that he changed it to what you just heard. He had just taken down Dark Lord Grindelwald, so people were thankful and they overlooked his abominable betrayal of tradition. My gran still hasn't forgiven him for it." Antares looked over to the staff table with an angry expression. Dumbledore didn't see him, but the man with the hooked nose next to him did. The man raised a questioning eyebrow, and Antares quickly looked away. "Careful, that's our head of house, Professor Snape. You don't want to get on his bad side. He can be nasty, that's what my nana told me at least. If you want, this Christmas break you can come over and I'll perform the real Anthem for you." Antares looked back over to Daphne and smiled a genuine smile. "I'd like that," he said. Daphne smiled back.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Redheads over in Gryffindor were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Just as Antares was considering throwing his spoon at them to break up the monotony, Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand, and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. "Ah, music," Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table promptly formed a stampede for the doors. "First year Slytherins over here!" he heard Flint and another female prefect call. He and Daphne got up and walked over to huddle with the other first years in a corner, to avoid the rush out of the hall. After the hall had mostly emptied the female prefect spoke up again "Alright follow us, our common rooms are down in the dungeons." so, like loyal sheep following their shepherd, the first years followed them out of the great hall.

They went down one staircase after another, rounded twisty bends in the corridors and walked for almost a quarter of an hour before they reached what looked like a dead end. Flint spoke this time and said "war by deception five" and the previously nondescript dead end opened up, and they all walked through into the common room. The Slytherin common room was a long, low apparently underground room if the windows with dark green water outside were anything to go on. There were smooth stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on silver chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several older Slytherins were silhouetted around it in carved black leather chairs. Flint turned around and addressed them.

"The way we just took you on is the longest and most complicated path to our common room. We will not show you a quicker or more direct path for two major reasons. First, you are all firsties. And firsties are easy to follow and therefore a security threat to the rest of us who aren't incompetent. Second, this is Slytherin, the house of cunning. If you can't find the other better ways to get here, you probably belong in Hufflepuff. Anyone want a resorting?" Nobody made a sound. "That's what I thought. Now Matilda here will tell you about our password system." Here everyone looked at the female prefect, who was apparently named Matilda.

"Yes everyone open your ears and pay attention because I will only say this once. If you have a problem or something is too complicated well that's your problem, I don't really care." She began. It was almost like she would rather not be a prefect. Matilda continued "Many of the other Hogwarts Houses have a password system as well, they come up with a passcode, and that allows anyone who knows the code, regardless of if they should be there or not, access to their commons." here she paused and gave all of them a speculative eye, she paused at Antares for especially long before resuming. "I'll go on a small tangent here for those of you who may be predisposed or feel inclined to "sabotage" or "infiltrate" she used air quotes here and eyed Antares again. "Know that if you're caught, the Slytherin top brass has a policy of three Ds. Deny, Disassociate and Discipline." Now she looked straight at Antares and seemed to be speaking straight to him. "First, because we are gracious and we know how to work the system, we will attempt to deny any wrongdoing on your behalf. That should be enough if you had enough Slytherin in you and had the forethought of having an alibi before breaking the rules. Second, if you are for some retarded reason, caught red-handed, and you leave us no choice, we will attempt to disassociate you from your peers and isolate you. Third, and finally, if you still cannot be stopped from making trouble and being caught blatantly in the act, we will discipline you, usually in the form of a duel. So unless you firsties think you have what it takes to knock one of us out, I suggest you tread lightly." she looked away and like nothing had happened, she switched back to her rehearsed speech.

"Our password system is different in that our pass-codes are not only relevant phrases or a clever randomized combination. We have a Number System as well. Anyone who paid attention may have noticed our password currently is "war by deception five" the "war by deception" part is the passcode. The five refers to the condition or level of alertness required of Slytherin House. The Number System goes from level five to level one. Five being a completely relaxed and unsecured level, which most people go their entire Hogwarts career without seeing changed, all the way to down level one which is a full on attack on Slytherin House, which has only happened a few time historically. The most recent being the mudblood riots of 1941, during the height of which, because we didn't have the numbering system, the password leaked. The result was seven Slytherin students were massacred. Professor Binns, our magical history professor, won't teach you that, but it's true. In the event, the Number System level ever goes below a five, restrictions on who can enter the common room and at what times will be instated. The pass-code will also get progressively more complex with each level descended." Here Flint took over again.

"Yes, but you firsties don't need to worry about that, we've been here for five years, and it's never changed, but were obligated to tell you anyway, don't soil your cloaks though, I'll keep you safe." Here he winked somewhat roguishly, and a few girls giggled. "Just wait here for Professor Snape, and he'll go over room assignments and the schedule with you." Without another word both Flint and Matilda walked away, leaving them all to themselves.

Antares sat down on one of the black leather couches, and Daphne joined him. Checking to make sure there was nobody else listening in, he leaned over to Daphne and whispered: "Don't you think it's a little bizarre how Matilda kept looking at me when she was going on about infiltrating other house's common rooms." Daphne also had a puzzled look on her face. "Yes it is strange, but I can't think of any reasons why she would think you would be likely to do something like that unless..." she trailed off for a moment "How much do you know about the time your parents spent at Hogwarts? It's possible that one of them got into some trouble when they were here, and Matilda's parents caught them, who let her know to watch you." Antares thought hard about all he knew about his mother and father. As far as he knew both his mother and father had been star students and never had any disciplinary issues. He shook his head "No, there's nothing I can think of, they both graduated top of their class." Now, Daphne seemed a little pensive, and she looked around before replying in an even more hushed tone "there is one way to find out, I overheard my Nana saying once that the caretaker keeps records of all the punishments handed out going back decades, the only problem is access is probably forbidden to students." Now Antares smiled and said, "Well we'll just have to gain access won't we?"

A voice from behind him suddenly spoke up "Been here not even a full day and already thinking of breaking the rules are we Black?" and a feeling of dread filled the pit of his stomach.

A/N: My spring break at school ends tomorrow, so I thought I'd update the story a bit early in case I don't have time for a while. I thought about putting Malfoy in Gryffindor because he is rather rash you have to admit, but in the end, I decided to keep him Slytherin to help my plot along. I also thought about making this chapter longer, but I decided to be consistent with prior chapter lengths. Readability also played a part in that decision, if it's too long I'm afraid people might not want to read this. If you disagree leave a review and lemme know. Please Fav as well.


	8. The Letter

**The Revenge of House Black**

By: Mymumisgay

Chapter 6

Legal Notice: I don't own Harry Potter. Everything except OCs isn't mine.

Antares turned around and standing right there, was the professor that Daphne had warned him not to get on the wrong side of. Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin House. He exuded a predatory aura, like an alligator in the marsh, waiting for its chance to strike. With oily black hair and a nose that looked like it could have easily been broken at least four times, he could easily be mistaken for an overgrown vulture, or maybe some other unpleasant bird. That bird was currently looking down its crooked nose at Antares, and it did not seem pleased.

"Are you hard of hearing Mr. Black? I asked you a question." the vulture said with something of a leer. Antares loosened his newly minted green school tie. "No, Sir. I only just arrived" he answered in what he thought was his best neutral voice. There was an awkward silence for a bit, which devolved into something of a staring contest, Antares wanted to win it, he knew he had the will for it, but he didn't think it was a good idea to anger his head of house on his first day. So he looked away which seemed to satisfy Professor Snape. "Yes, that's what I thought, see to it that if you do decide to follow in the footsteps of that mongrel, you call an uncle, you don't get caught... or the consequences will be most severe. Do you understand?" Antares nodded yes.

The professor circled from the couch Antares was sitting on, he walked over to the center of the room and motioned with his hand for everyone to be quiet. "Yes well, after that nice distraction, I assume the fifth year prefects have gone over our password system and all other such relevant information?" All the first years replied affirmatively. "Good, perhaps this year, you won't all be such a bunch of blubbering buffoons!" he barked scaring a few of them. Antares wasn't intimidated, but he was starting to get irritated. Why did the cranky, unhappy guy have to be his head of house? Why couldn't it have been that man with the purple turban? Anyone with that wacky a fashion sense was sure to have a sense of humor at least.

"Pay attention, Black! I will not have you tarnishing the reputation of the great and noble house of Salazar Slytherin, because you were too arrogant to listen!" he heard the professor shout, throwing him from his fantasies. "Some of you might have heard me reprimanding Black for potentially breaking the rules earlier. It should be noted, that in Slytherin, we don't have any rules, per se. Exactly as Salazar wrote in his memoirs, here it is survival of the fittest if you can't learn to adapt... well you can get back on the train and leave!" Antares was starting to dislike this man, did he have to be so brutal in his delivery? "Now, just because we promote the idea that the weak should fear the strong, does not, I repeat, does not, mean we have no rules at all!" Here the professor gave Antares and surprisingly, Malfoy a sidelong look. "As some of you might learn all too quickly, we most certainly do have rules. We are not anarchists; there is a method to the madness if you will. First and foremost, Under no circumstances, barring a life and death situation, will any student of Salazar Slytherin air their grievances, argue or show anything but a united front in public!" Instead of shouting, this time, he enunciated every syllable like they were mentally disabled.

The girl with the blue hair tremulously raised her hand, but the professor just gave her a look, and the girl gave a squeak like a field mouse before she lowered her hand once more. "Do not raise your hands until I am finished speaking!" he said in a harsh whisper, glaring at the blue-haired girl. The girl "Moon" if Antares remembered correctly, looked like she wanted to melt into the background. Antares wouldn't stand for this, so he walked over to her and stood in front of her blocking her from the view of Professor Snape's glare. Antares looked up at the professor and narrowed his eyes "Perhaps you should continue professor? I think Ms. Moon here understands questions will have to wait." Antares said in a sweet voice.

Instantly he regretted it, or at least he thought he would, it looked like the professor was about to start shouting at him, as his face had turned red and he opened his mouth, but strangely, something stopped him. The professor's eyes had widened very minutely, just for half a moment. If Antares weren't as observant as he was, he wouldn't have noticed at all. He was pretty sure he was the only one who saw, out of the dozen or so students all focused on the professor, that's how fast and sly the professor was. Again, Professor Snape and Antares had a staring contest, except this time the professor blinked and looked away, not Antares.

The professor continued like nothing had happened "There is a reason for this rule. Slytherin House has no allies. It is unfortunate, but it is also reality. House Ravenclaw is to a degree neutral towards us, and will not actively choose to offend us. This does not mean that they are pro-Slytherin, it just means if we don't start trouble with them, they will return the goodwill. It's probably only because they are forced to sit next to us in the great hall. If they are given a choice, they will side with the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff pact every time. Because of this, we have no choice but to be united, at least in public, because if we can't even do that, we have no chance in the House Cup. If one Slytherin has a problem with another, they will talk it out inside the common rooms, or in the dormitories. Serious disputes can be resolved in the dueling pit for second years and above, with my permission. Does everyone understand this?" Again everyone nodded affirmatively.

"Good, the last topic to discuss is the dormitories. There are three people to each room. No more, no less. Boys down the right hallway, girls up the stairs to the left. Your trunks have already been brought down to the rooms, so you have no reason to dilly dally here. Up to bed, breakfast is at six o'clock sharp. I do not want to see anyone late. Your schedules will be distributed then. Goodnight." and like a creature from the abyss, he swept out of the common room, shutting the door with a slam.

Antares started to look around for Daphne to tell her good night, when someone came up from behind him, wrapped their arms around him, and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Antares struggled mightily, but he found himself in a headlock. "Thank you for protecting me like that; it was courageous, like a knight in shining armor. Perhaps you belong in Gryffindor?" someone whispered in his ear. Disentangling himself from the headlock, he turned around and saw it was the Moon girl. She was blushing red, and perhaps most peculiar, her hair had become red as well. Momentarily forgetting about the big kiss he had just received, his mouth opened and closed like a guppy, but no words escaped it. Instead, he just pointed to it. Moon glanced at where he was pointing and suddenly had an alarmed look on her face. Her hair turned to purple as well. She quickly pulled him into a corner. Antares had looked away for just a second, but her hair had somehow turned back to that exotic shade of blue it had been at the feast when he was able to focus again.

"Black, I know this is asking a lot, especially since we barely even know each other, but you have to swear to me never to mention what you just saw." Antares was about to say something, but Moon put her finger to his lips and shushed him. "There's no time to explain Black, it was a mistake that wasn't supposed to happen, but if you don't make a wizards vow of silence right now... you'll regret it."

Antares didn't like the way this was going, so he took out his wand just in case, and kept it lowered. "Moon, you can't just expect me to make a vow like that unless you give me a reason. Mistake or not, a vow of silence isn't something I would do so lightly." Moon also took out her wand, but she was reluctant and seemed to be weighing the decision. After all, the Blacks were legendary duelers, did she think she stood a chance against him? No, she didn't, because she put her wand back up her sleeve and sighed heavily. "Look, Black, I have a... unique ability. It is crucial that nobody, especially not in Slytherin, finds out about it. If you hadn't just stood up to the head of our house for me, I would have just knocked you out, and performed a memory charm, trust me I know how. But I don't think I can defeat a Black in a duel, so you leave no other options. What do you want? Galleons? A favor, or something else? Name your price Black. Everyone has one."

Antares couldn't believe she was trying to bribe him. This couldn't be normal.. could it? The Slytherin power plays were getting out of hand, and it was only his first day. Moon was already getting out her coin purse, but Antares stopped her. "No listen, Moon, I'll take the vow... the only thing I want in return is if you ever see something I don't want you to see, you'll do the same for me." Moon stopped what she was doing, and gave him a sly grin. "So your Slytherin side finally shows itself... Alright, Black, fair is fair." Antares gave a roguish grin. "Yes, all's fair in love and war, right Moon?" Now Moon was smiling too, she took out her wand and swished it in a figure eight pattern. Her hand glowed pink. Antares did the same, but his hand burned red. They grasped hands together, and they both gasped.

A white-hot light emanated from their clasped hands, and just as soon as it had appeared, it vanished, but not before giving them both a euphoric dopamine rush and then a painful bite. After catching her breath, Moon gave Antares another hug, without a kiss this time, and just before heading up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, she turned around. "Oh Black? My full name is Evelyn Moon, but you can call me Emma! I won't forget this! Goodnight!" and with a flick of her blue hair, she was gone.

Antares had to pinch himself. Taking a vow of silence wasn't something to laugh at. While it was less severe in penalty than an unbreakable vow, instead of dying, you would be knocked into a coma for a month. In ancient times, before Saint Mungo's was founded, getting knocked into a coma for a month was usually deadly. Just because whoever chanced upon someone who was an oath-breaker usually would slaughter them as a matter of principle. It wasn't the first time Antares had sworn a magical oath before either. His aunt had made him take secrecy oaths never to disclose the location of her estate either. It used to be standard practice to establish the position of wizard homes as a sworn secret to protect against muggle witch hunts. But after the Statue of Secrecy was enacted, and the creation of the Obliviator arm of the Ministry of Magic, secrecy oaths were seen as impractical. To the point that eventually, only ancient pure-blood families even knew how to use them. Instead, wards became much more popular, and secrecy oaths fell out of use. The only problem with wards was that, by nature, wards could be defeated with a strong enough army, or with enough time. But if a location was under secrecy oaths, it didn't matter how big an army you gathered because you wouldn't be able to find the home in the first place.

Sigmund Selwyn, a famous magical inventor, and son of Sir Samuel Selwyn, the founder of House Selwyn, was rumored to have developed a hyper-effective compromise between the two methods of protection during his magical experiments, but all his work was stolen from the Selwyn family library in the early 1920s. It was never recovered, and the knowledge was lost ever since.

Antares looked around for Daphne, but apparently, she had gone to bed already. Maybe it was for the better. He didn't feel up to explaining what he had just done right now; he was bone tired. So he started walking down the hallway that he remembered Professor Snape had pointed out before. The underwater windows in the hall cast a strange dark green hazy light that was intensified and made sinister by an eerie silence. Antares came to an ebony door at the end of the hallway. It had a silver plaque on it that read "First Year Slytherin Boys Dorm" and under that in a smaller cursive font "Black, Antares. Nott, Theodore. And Zabini, Blaise." Antares turned the brass doorknob and walked inside.

Ancient looking four-posters stood in three corners of the room, with green silk hangings. As Antares stood there in the darkness for a moment, Antares could hear the lake water lapping against the windows. He looked around and saw unlit silver lanterns hanging from the ceiling, "Is everyone asleep?" he called out. There was no reply. He looked around more closely. The walls were decorated with the crests of Salazar Slytherin. Medieval tapestries depicting adventures and battles covered the walls. The four-poster-beds were covered in green eiderdowns with a nightstand next to each one on the left side. Antares's trunk was at the foot of the sole bed on the left side. A wooden chair and dresser were near the foot of his bed. A blank cork board was hung on the wall to the side of the bed.

That gave Antares an idea, he walked over to his trunk and placed his index finger lightly on top of the lock. The lock clicked open with a soft pop. He reached inside and moved aside some of his belongings before he found what he was looking for. Antares pulled out a poster that he brought just for this. It was a poster of Sansef Marrino, the Captain of the Cardiff Cobras. The poster showed Marrino making a death-defying dive and then flashing a wicked grin and saluting the camera. Antares saluted back. The Cobras were Antares's favorite Quidditch team, and they just happened to be in the quarterfinals of the World Cup currently. Antares hoped that Zabini and Nott weren't Appleby fans, because he might have to kill them if they were.

Feeling dead tired, he unpacked all his clothes and put them in the dresser that was opposite the nightstand. Leaving the rest of his things for tomorrow, Antares threw on some pajamas and turned off the lamp on the dresser. He had done so much that day, that he was too tired to process it all. The last thing he thought of before falling asleep was that he needed to send a letter home.

Antares slept peacefully. He woke up to the shining light of his window. Unlike at night, in the day, the light that shined through the lake windows wasn't dark green. Instead, it gave off a pleasant turquoise hue. He pulled open his curtains only to discover that he was alone in his dorm. He checked his watch. It was a beautiful timepiece that he had built himself from spare kolectovine parts. It read at half past five.

Maybe his roommates left for breakfast early? Antares was still feeling stuffed from the feast the night before so he could wait. He showered and dressed at a leisurely pace before going down the stairs to the common room. There were only a few scattered people here and there. Just as he was about to exit the common room to leave for breakfast, he someone called to him. "Forget me already Black?"

Antares swiveled around, and standing there with her arms crossed was Daphne. And she did not look to have slept peacefully. "You know, it's polite to tell a lady goodnight, especially a lady friend. I would have thought better of you Black." Daphne was giving him a death glare as she had to the Granger girl. Antares was quick to hold up hands in a defensive position. "Listen, Daphne, I can explain!" he began in an attempt to stave off any reprisal. Daphne crossed her arms and started tapping her foot. "Well? I'm waiting for your explanation. How can you possibly justify abandoning me like that?" Antares scratched the back of his neck. He had made a vow of silence, so he couldn't just tell the truth, but he didn't want to lie to Daphne either. A vague answer was the best solution. "I was talking with someone about something important, that I can't tell you about. We talked for a while, and when we finished I looked for you, but you had already gone to bed. I'm sorry." Daphne didn't look happy with that answer, and her glare didn't budge. They were at a standoff for another minute, until Daphne walked right up to him and poked him hard in the abdomen. "You can keep your secrets, Antares. Merlin knows I have some. But if you ditch me like that again, there will be hell to pay, do you understand me, Black?" Antares just nodded. He just wanted her happy again; angry Daphne wasn't fun to be around. Plus, he did actually feel bad for ditching his friend, so he didn't have to fake looking sorry. Eventually, after enough apologies, she lightened up. Antares knew he was forgiven when she smiled victoriously and whipped his face with her blonde locks. The morning dispute settled, they exited the dungeons together.

They walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. Slowly but surely, all the Slytherins walked in and sat down. The seventh years were the last to arrive, but even they were on time and sitting before six o'clock. Antares was buttering his toast when the mail came. Hundreds of owls streamed into the great hall. It was easily the most Antares had ever seen in one place, and he had seen probably dozens come into the mansion around the Holidays when his aunt was sending and receiving gifts from different important people. Distinct among the brown and gray owls was a white snowy owl. It dived for the Gryffindor table and landed next to the Potter boy. Antares looked for his avian friend but didn't see her.

Just as Antares had started to assume there would be no mail for him, and was halfway through a glass of orange juice, he saw her. Viola in all her shimmering black glory elegantly glided down to land on his shoulder. He heard a few gasps, and looking around he saw quite a few people were staring at his raven. "Is that what I think it is?" He heard someone say. Antares just picked up some bacon and gave it to Viola. She raised her leg, and Antares took the letter. He stroked her head fondly before answering "This is Viola. Yes, she is a magical raven. Yes, you can pet her." And so, a gaggle of girls came forward and started to pet Viola shyly. Rolling his eyes and putting the distraction from his mind he opened the letter with his penknife; it was from his aunt.

 _Dear Antares,_

 _I hope your sorting went well. Write and tell me all about your house, any new friends you have made, and what your classes are like. I am writing this letter to let you know that this summer may be the last summer we spend at the mansion. I have tried putting it off for as long as possible, but it just cannot wait any longer. Antares, to be frank, we are bankrupt. For various reasons, which I do not wish to belabor here, we are in debt, and unless we can come up with an extraordinary amount of money before summer, I will have no choice but to sell the mansion. I know this may be difficult for you to accept, but it is for the better of our noble house._

 _Wishing you well,_

 _Your Aunt,_

 _Cassiopeia._

 _P.S. This letter has been charmed to self-combust._

And with a burst of flames, his world went up in smoke.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Been Busy with School. Please fav and review!


	9. Escape From Hogwarts

**The Revenge of House Black**

By: Mymumisgay

Chapter 7

Legal Notice: I don't own Harry Potter. Everything except OC's aren't mine.

Antares couldn't believe what he had just read. Selling the mansion? The mansion he grew up at? She couldn't, what was she thinking? This had to be a mistake! There had to be an explanation. His mind started to race, but he couldn't think of anything that could possibly help him. He was beginning to panic when Daphne must've decided something was wrong. In a daze, he was escorted out of the great hall.

Next thing he knew he had been slapped and was lying in a slump inside an empty classroom. Daphne sat down next to him. "What's the matter, Ares? You look like just saw a ghost! And I'm sure there were none at breakfast!" she chuckled. Antares simply put his head in his hands. "C' mon Ares, what's the matter? I know it's something to do with that letter you got. It had a self-combustion charm on it, I'd recognize those anywhere. My father gets them every other hour for his work with the Wizengamot. It must have been something secret to use a charm that complex." Antares remained silent. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell Daphne. After all, he had only known her for one day. He wasn't sure it was a good idea to be letting her in on family secrets that quickly. No matter how much he liked her, his aunt would lynch him if she ever found out. But maybe he could use her help. He could use some cunning right about now. He turned to Daphne.

"I don't like that look on your face. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were scheming" Daphne said. Antares brushed it off with a wave of his hand. "You'd be right. How would you feel about helping me break out of here?" Daphne gave him a funny look. "What here? The door is open. I'm not daft enough to lock myself in a room with a loon like you" she laughed. Antares crossed his arms. "Very funny. I don't mean this classroom," He gestured to the window, "I mean Hogwarts."

Antares and Daphne went back to the great hall just in time to collect their schedules. Prof. Snape gave them a suspicious look but otherwise said nothing. They had to get through the week before they could do anything. They were in Slytherin for a reason after all. Their first class they had was Transfiguration with the head of House Gryffindor, Prof. McGonagall.

Prof. McGonagall was precisely like the first impression Antares had first got during the sorting. Short-tempered, and impatient with children. Antares and Daphne had managed to find the classroom exactly five minutes early. They sat at the back and looked around for the Professor. She wasn't in sight, but a tabby cat was sitting on her desk. It was a strange cat, Antares noticed. It sat way too rigidly for a cat. Every cat Antares had ever come in contact with liked to look and listen to anything that moved at all. This cat sat stonily, like a statue, and stared at the door, almost like it was expecting someone. Perhaps it was someone's familiar? Familiars could be very intelligent. Antares knew that much because of Viola.

Slowly the rest of the class filtered in through the door. This was a combined Slytherin-Gryffindor class. At precisely seven o'clock, all the Slytherins had arrived, only one seat was empty on the Gryffindor side. Still, the Professor hadn't shown up. How strange for a professor to be late on the first day, Antares thought.

At exactly ten minutes after seven, the last student ran in breathing fast and huffing. His round glasses were askew his face, and his jet black hair was shining wet with sweat. It was that Potter boy from Gryffindor. He looked relieved that the professor was nowhere in sight, and walked over to sit down with the other Gryffindors in the front of the class.

Out of nowhere, the cat that Antares had previously speculated to be a familiar transformed before their eyes into that strict looking professor he had been looking for. "Potter! That will be ten points from Gryffindor!" she said without preamble. "Why are you ten minutes late to class? I'd have thought you would try to start the year off on a good foot. Well, let's hear it, what's your excuse?" She demanded in a shrill voice.

Potter looked like he would rather have been anywhere else. He seemed to be trying to see if he could disappear from his seat where everyone was looking at him, waiting to see how he account for losing his house points before their first class had even started. "I'm sorry professor, I got lost. There was this moving staircase that tripped me..." He began. Professor McGonagall cut him off. "Perhaps I'll turn you into a map hmm? Or maybe a watch so you can keep track of the time? I expect that this won't turn into a repeat problem, yes potter?" Potter just nodded and said, "Yes, professor."

The professor then went on to spend half the class giving them a safety lecture and about how she wouldn't tolerate any "tomfoolery." Eventually, after what seemed like forever she passed out matchsticks and asked them to turn them into needles.

Antares opened his book for the class _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_ and flipped to the page for basic transfiguration practice. The first exercise was, low and behold, turning a match into a needle. Antares dearly hoped all his classes wouldn't be so by the book. By ten minutes until the end of the class, only Longbottom and Potter had managed to halfway transform their matches, earning them five points apiece. At one point Longbottom, the de facto first year Gryffindor leader, threw a smug smile in Slytherin's direction leaving Antares increasingly frustrated. Antares wasn't about to let House Gryffindor humiliate them in their first class, he wouldn't be shown up by a bunch of red idiots. He was a Black, and Blacks never went down without a fight. His dreaded uncle was proof enough of that.

Focusing hard, he looked for an answer in the textbook. The book said he needed to "envision the end product in his mind's eye." And he had done that for most of the class trying to come up with a mental image of his matchstick slowly turning silver and sharp. It didn't help him at all, and the match sitting on his desk continued to sit there as a match resolutely, taunting him. Eventually, he became so worked up he tried to force his magic to make the match turn into a needle through sheer willpower. The match transformed almost immediately, and he watched in amazement as the previously wooden match sharpened and became metallic and silvery. Trying to focus harder, he added a styled B for his surname on the head of the needle, but that left him feeling slightly dizzy.

McGonagall walked over and picked up his now silver match, and held it close to her face to carefully examine it. "Fifteen points to Slytherin! What a remarkable transformation, I'll be showing this to your head of house. My my Black, following in your father's footsteps you are, he added an inscription as well! I taught him in his first transfiguration class, he had that same look on his face when he tried the match to needle, if it weren't for your eyes, well I'd almost think..." She trailed off and paled slightly, as if only just realizing who she was talking about. In a whisper, she continued "Yes some things never seem to change..." And then in her normal voice once more "keep up the good work Black." She walked to the front of the class and sat slowly in her chair looking out the large window onto the Quidditch fields with a deep in thought look on her face. Five minutes later class was dismissed.

The rest of their classes that week passed without incident. All the professors would give a safety lecture and a short speech of how the professors had sky-high expectations from them. Antares also continued to earn Slytherin points. He was the only one to gain points for Slytherin. The in house faction lines were already being drawn, and Malfoy, the other Slytherin contender for house leader, seemed to think mouthing off to the professors was a good strategy, so Antares had to work twice as hard. By lunchtime on friday, it had become clear that he was the top point earner for House Slytherin, and maybe even the first years all together. He only had a few competitors really.

In Gryffindor, there was Longbottom, the famous boy-who-lived, already adored and fawned over by his red idiot housemates. Antares noticed during Transfiguration that he had the wand movements of someone with experience, almost like he had done this before. Antares would've bet that Longbottom received advanced knowledge of the course-load. It wouldn't surprise Antares, Longbottom did have a big target on his back. If he was Longbottom, he would have stayed home, and wouldn't have bothered to come to Hogwarts. Coming to such an accessible public institution, Longbottom was asking for trouble. One thing Antares had over Longbottom was that Longbottom didn't seem to be very creative, or even have many talents. Potter did though.

Potter was something of a wild-card. He looked drained every time Antares saw him. But Potter somehow always managed to one-up Longbottom. It was like he had something to prove. Potter would give Longbottom this look whenever he managed to earn Gryffindor points. Like it was a competition, and he would have this smug expression every time he succeeded. Potter was the one Antares would be keeping an eye on in Gryffindor.

Walking past the great hall where dinner was being served late Friday, Antares noticed the hourglasses that served as the House Cup scoreboard. It currently read Slytherin – seventy-seven points. Ravenclaw – sixty-nine points. Gryffindor – sixty-five points. Hufflepuff – thirty points. It looked like his hard work was paying off. If he could keep this lead going, Antares might be able to single-handedly hand Slytherin the House Cup.

Antares didn't stop to go inside the hall though, he wasn't going to eat just yet. He had a letter to send.

Antares kept to the shadows, and walked on tips of his boots, down the empty hallways of the upper floors in the direction of the owlery. He didn't want any witnesses. As far as he was concerned, it was better if nobody even knew that he had been here. That's why he had decided to send the letter at dinner, right before the weekend when people were focused on making plans, and when most people were too busy eating to notice one first year was missing.

Antares had a few heart-stopping close encounters with students on their way to lunch before he made it to the owlery.

He walked softly, so as not the crunch the hay that littered the floor. Looking around he didn't see Viola anywhere, so he gently whistled. Moments later, Viola swooped down onto his shoulder. She pecked at his hand. Antares smiled and scratched under her chin, and said: "Sorry girl, I've got no treats for you this time." Viola cawed unhappily at hearing this. "But, I do have a letter for you to send, express. This needs to get home as fast as possible, and I'd trust no one else to do such an important job for me." That perked her interest, and she happily stuck a leg out. "I knew I could count on you."

Antares reached into his pocket and took out the letter he had written that morning after his talk with Daphne. It read simply:

 _Dear Aunt Cassiopeia,_

 _Expect me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _AOB_

He took out some wax he had brought just for this. Next, he took his wand and whispered "ardor" pointing to the wax. It melted on the envelope containing the letter, and he used his heir ring to seal it. His aunt had gifted him it right before he had boarded the train. It had magical properties to it, and could only be worn by the rightful heir to House Black. Once the letter was sealed, he tied it Viola's leg. "Don't come back here until tomorrow morning, okay girl?" Viola chirped and took off.

Antares stood there, and watched her fly off in the setting sun until he couldn't see her anymore. Then he made his way back toward the Great Hall. Just before he walked inside, he smoothed out the ruffles in his cloak and put on his best aloof face.

He walked inside and sat down next to Daphne. He leaned over and whispered "Ready for tonight?" Daphne bit into an apple before replying, "Yes just a few loose ends I need to tie up, we'll meet by the entrance to the common room tonight at eleven." Antares nodded and dug into a plate of macaroni.

Antares had only eaten a forkful of macaroni when the door to the Great Hall burst open, and the Defense against the dark arts professor, the strange purple turban wearing one, came running up the aisle to the head table. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! Thought you ought to know..." and then promptly fainted on to his face. Uproar followed. It was so loud, it took several fireworks from the headmaster's wand to calm everyone. "Please, everyone remain calm, everyone will return to their common rooms, Prefects, please escort the first years." All the other houses rushed to follow his orders, but no one in Slytherin moved, after all, their common rooms were in the dungeons. Did Dumbledore really forget that? Or was it an intentional snub? The headmaster was known to side with Gryffindor after all. Antares hoped this wouldn't ruin his plans.

His plans would be complicated. The Slytherins didn't get back to their common rooms until close to midnight. Rumor had it that some students had thought they could take on the troll by themselves, and landed in the hospital wing.

Finally, at twelve-thirty, they were sent to bed. Antares waited an additional half an hour before he slowly crept out of his dorm. He went down the stairs, and there sitting on a couch was Daphne. "What took you so long? I've been sitting here for twenty minutes!" she whispered fiercely. "I had to wait for my roommates to fall asleep. Sorry." Antares whispered back in the same tone. Daphne sighed. "Whatever... we're late, and with that troll on the loose, there's sure to be patrols, so we'll have to be extra careful. Let's get going." Together they walked out of the common room. They never noticed the person sitting very still in the corner.

It had started to rain. The thunder pounded against the stone of the castle. As they walked, the torches flickered from the lightning. Antares was leading, and Daphne was watching his rear. He had scoped out a route during lunch to days ago, pretending to get lost on his way to the bathroom, they just needed to avoid any patrolling professors. Luck was not on their side. As they rounded the bend to the main entrance, Daphne suddenly pulled him into a corner and covered his mouth with her hand. Not a moment later, Filch and his raggedy cat came bounding forward. They stopped a couple of feet in front of their hiding place. "Where did they go? What do you think sweet?" Filch sneered at his cat. The cat sniffed the air and started to pace toward where they were hiding. Antares's heart was pounding. If they got caught, they would probably set back Slytherin to behind Hufflepuff in house points.

Suddenly, a voice called out "Argus? What are you doing in the entrance hall this time of night?" Antares peeked around the corner and standing there was Headmaster Dumbledore. "Headmaster! I've been informed that a couple of students are out of bed! I was on their tail a minute ago, I just lost them..." Dumbledore shushed him with a hand wave, and put his arm on his shoulder leading him down the hallway "Now now Argus, How many times have I told you not to get carried away with your caretaker duties..."

Antares and Daphne remained in their hiding place for another minute before emerging. "That was a close one. I guess I owe you." Antares said. Daphne laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure by the time this is over, you'll owe me several more."

This time with Daphne leading, they slowly pried open the great oak doors, and stepped outside, only to immediately become soaked from the head down. If it was possible, the rain had started coming down even harder, and the sky was pitch black with not a single star visible."Uh, I wish I remembered those drying charms my mother had taught me." Antares was just wearing a casual robe, so he didn't even have a hood. He looked around for something to give him a little cover. After rummaging around the ground in the dark for a few seconds, he found a newspaper to shelter him. They came printed with drying charms so they could be used as makeshift umbrellas. "Okay, so we made it out of the castle, albeit in the least Slytherin way possible. I mean really? Just walk out the front door? We should have just gone and asked Snape if that was your big plan! How do you plan on making it off the grounds? There are bound to be all kinds of alarms, and there is no way we can just open the front gates." Antares just smiled and took out an octagonal package from his pocket.

"I ordered this by express owl last night out of a magi-engineering catalog." He unwrapped the package and inside was a shiny metal object that had several spades sticking out at strange angles. There were many different colored buttons, labeled with runes. "I figured there would be no real way off the grounds that someone hadn't already discovered, and therefore put monitoring devices and alarms on. If we had been here longer and had more time, we might have been able to find one of the legendary underground passages out of the castle. We could have asked an older year, but I didn't want to involve too many people. You're the only person I trust here so far." Daphne gave a musical laugh.

"Flattery will get you places Ares, but how will a weird thing like that help us escape the grounds?" Here Antares somewhat maniacally burst into giggles. Daphne punched him. "Ow! What was that for?" Antares said. "Quiet! Are you trying to get us caught? Get us out of here already!" she whispered fiercely. "Okay, okay, before you attacked me... I was trying to explain that this isn't just a weird thing, he used air quotes. This is the PremeirCorp Digger6900! This weird thing can dig five feet per second, absolutely silently! I plan that since we can't find any of the existing secret passages, we'll just make our own!" Antares exclaimed triumphantly. Daphne stared at him for a solid thirty seconds, absolutely gobsmacked, before she said "That is the most insane, roundabout, and crazy idea I've ever heard... and it just might work, Ares you genius! Of course, it's crazy enough that Dumbledore might not have thought of it, and that's saying something. Let's do it."

They walked around the school, until they were behind the gates, and then walked a couple paces, until they were where the fence entered the Forbidden Forrest. Antares then pressed a few buttons, and the machine came to life. "Digger69, set course to negative five, north ten, positive five. Diameters, four by four." No sooner had he said it, that the machine started to dig furiously.

Ten minutes later, they walked out of a crude dirt tunnel on the other side of the gates to the castle. "Absolutely brilliant, Ares. Now, are you finally going to tell me where we're going? What was in that letter?" This was the part Antares hadn't been looking forward to. He checked his watch, it was two minutes to two o'clock. "Look, Daphne, you've been a big help, and I'm really grateful, but I can't take you any further. What was in that letter was secret family stuff... I can't tell you... You know how it is... Maybe once I've known for a while longer, and get to know you better, you could come. But for now, you're an outsider, and outsiders aren't allowed. No matter how much I like you, I've only known you a couple of days."

Daphne seemed to deflate a bit here, but she perked up a bit when Antares said "I still need you to guard the tunnel. And if I'm not back by breakfast time, report it to Snape okay?" Daphne sniffed but nodded. Just as Antares had turned his back on her, she barreled into him and gave him a hug. That strange feeling returned again. "Stay safe okay?" she whispered in his ear. Antares shivered and pushed her off him. "Don't worry, I'll be back in no time." and walked down the path to the village.

It had stopped raining now, so he put the newspaper in his pocket. The sky had cleared. A full moon shined down on him, and a breeze rustled through the tall grass off the path. A wolf howled in the distance. Antares walked faster.

He made it to the village unassailed and pulled up his collar before he walked into the inn. It was empty, and there were no patrons at all. That didn't surprise Antares at all, he didn't expect people to be asking for rooms at this time of night. The inn owner scurried out from the back, still pulling on her robe, but not quite succeeding. "How can I help you, sir? Little late to be out and about isn't it?" She either didn't notice or didn't care that she was exposing herself with each arm movement. Antares took out a bag of galleons and handed it to her. "One room for tonight only. If anyone asks, I was never here, nobody came in this time of night, and you were asleep understand?" he said this in a confident voice, but he was sweating heavily, he had never bribed someone before, this could get ugly. Luckily, the innkeeper just laughed. "Say no more. I have an empty room on the second floor." Five minutes later, Antares was turning the key to room 777.

Antares shut the curtains, locked the door and barricaded it just to be sure before he turned to the real reason he had booked a room. The fireplace that came with the place stood empty and dark. He approached it and took out our a small sac. Next, he took out his wand. It's strange black glow gave off eerie light in the darkness of the room. He stared at in fascination for a few seconds, before he refocused. "Incendio!" The fireplace was no longer empty. He took the small sac, and tossed it whole into the fire, turning it brilliant emerald green. "Black mansion, cherry blossoms!" and he stepped forward into the fireplace, falling into a dizzying spiral.

Antares spent the next ten minutes spiraling in green flames. He fell and fell. He thought he saw an underwater exit at one point, but Antares was going so fast, he couldn't be sure. Just when he was starting to feel nauseous, he was spat out, face down, onto a plush carpet. He ran his hands through it, it felt familiar, he had made it.

Antares sat up, only to come face to face with an angry looking Cassiopeia. "You shouldn't have come here, Ares...

A/N: Hi all! Really sorry about the long wait again! I tried to sit down and write several times over the past three weeks, but I just didn't feel creative enough to commit anything to a final draft. I know it's been almost a month, I'll try to update more frequently, but I get writer's block a lot. I also have school and work to contend with, but I will try to be better about this since I know people look forward to updates. Please fav and review!


	10. An Awakening

**The Revenge of House Black**

By: Mymumisgay

Chapter 8

Legal Notice: I don't own Harry Potter. Everything except O.C.'s aren't mine.

You could hear a pin drop. There was a howling wind against the windows. "I came to discuss the letter you sent me," Antares said. "Please tell me what the matter is Aunt Cassiopeia! Why are we selling our home?" he pleaded. She continued to give him an angry look for a few moments before relenting. "At least you were smart enough to leave school during the night. Your uncle always got in so much trouble for ditching school in the middle of the day." she gave a small laugh. "Of course he was sorted into Gryffindor, so that was to be expected." That alarmed Antares, things had to really be wrong for her to be talking about Sirius. Cassiopeia sighed heavily and sat in one of the large black armchairs. She took out her thin gray wand and lit a fire in the fireplace, and then placed her face in her hands.

"I was hoping I could fix this, or at least delay it until after you finished Hogwarts, alas, how the mighty have fallen." Antares got up from where he was sprawled on the floor and went over to his Aunt. "Maybe I can help?" Cassiopeia gave a most unladylike snort. "Unfortunately no, Ares, unless you have a few million spare galleons in your trunk, I don't think you can help." That left Antares flabbergasted. Money that was what this was all about? The last time he had been to Gringotts, he had seen a massive mountain of galleons. "But, I don't understand, why would you need that much money? Can't you just take it out of the family vault?" Cassiopeia finally took her head out of her hands and looked Antares in the eyes. She gave him another speculative and judging look. Slowly she said, "Tell me, Ares, what do you know of the death eaters?"

The death eaters? Of course, he knew about the death eaters. Everyone knew about the death eaters. He grew up on stories of the death eaters, hell, his own father had been one of the most ranking lieutenants for the dark lord. But the question intrigued him. Of course, his Aunt knew all of this. So what was she really asking? One of the things he had learned growing up with Cassiopeia, was that she preferred that he take his time, and come up with a well thought out question, rather than a rushed answer.

Antares racked his brain for information. He knew they waged war on the Ministry of Magic. He knew they were commonly referred to as terrorists by anyone who was not pure-blood. That was pretty much it, outside of a few stories about his father, and hushed conversations he had overheard from his Aunt, he really didn't know anything. Bingo.

Reluctantly he admitted "I suppose, that I only know what everybody else knows. They started and lost a civil war against the ministry." Cassiopeia remained as stony-faced as ever, but Antares saw a flash of a look he had not ever seen on his Aunt's face before, was that pity? "Ares" she began slowly. "Ares, never tell anyone what I am about to tell you, these are Black family secrets, do you understand? Never repeat what I am about to tell you to anyone! Understand?" Antares knew better than to argue when she used that tone and nodded quickly. Cassiopeia seemed somewhat satisfied and got up from her armchair. She walked over to the window. The wind had picked up, and the howling was starting to sound like roaring. She closed the curtains, which muffled the sound of the wind and cut off the moonlight, shrouding them in the quiet darkness. Then she walked over to the doorway and pressed her palm into the frame. Immediately, a large steel plate slammed down in front of the door with a bang. Simultaneously, a similarly large steel plate banged down in front of the windows of the room, and in front of the fireplace. She walked over to the sofa this time and patted the cushion next to her "sit," she commanded, and Antares sat down beside her.

"Ares, do you remember your Family History? What was your mother's maiden name?" Finally! A question he knew the answer to! "Selwyn," he answered. Cassiopeia nodded approvingly. "Very good, I would be concerned if you had forgotten about your mother, she was a good woman. Never forget where you come from Ares." Ares just nodded solemnly. "You're correct, your mother was a Selwyn. But what you may not know, is that she was the last Selwyn." Antares's eyes went wide. "Yes, when she passed away, almost thirteen years ago, the Selwyn line died with her. It was very tragic. One of the most ancient magical bloodlines in existence, that survived for thousands of years through war and famine, was snuffed out, like a candle in the night." Cassiopeia took out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes. She blew her nose and continued. "Now, there is a reason why I am telling you this, I would normally not bring up such sad subjects, especially when you break the rules like you did to get here. Rest assured, if the circumstances were different, I would have sent you right back to school and reported you straight to Professor Snape. Alas, time is running out, and now that you are here, I might as well talk with you." Antares didn't know where she was going with her tirade, but it seemed to be getting gloomier and darker with each passing word. He didn't like it and nervously pulled on his collar. "Ares, pay attention!" Cassiopeia snapped. "I will not repeat myself. Ares when your mother died as the last Selwyn, the Selwyn line was snuffed out for all intents and purposes, but their magic lives on. Can you guess where?" Antares didn't know, and he said so. "Silly boy, you! Once a magical bloodline goes extinct, their magic doesn't evaporate! This is something that the mudbloods will never tell you. When a magical bloodline goes extinct, the magic in their blood gets passed on to the next of kin, or closest living magical relatives. For the Selwyn's the next of kin was you!"

Antares was silent for several minutes, he was in shock. He, of course, had never met another Selwyn, growing up in isolation as he did, and he knew his family history pretty well. But Antares had hoped – perhaps naively – that somewhere out there was a cousin with the name Selwyn, just waiting to meet him. Now that hope was crushed, and his family seemed to be getting smaller by the minute. Come to think of it, the only family he had besides his Aunt was either rotting in prison or had obnoxiously yellow blond hair. Cassiopeia put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Ares, I feel the same way you do. There aren't many of us left, which is why we have to look out for each other. I didn't mean to make you feel sad Ares, but there is a reason that pure-bloods go to such lengths to stop the extinction of other lines. We would have killed each other off long ago, if not for the simple fact that there are grave consequences when a bloodline dies. We get all the blessings of their magic and all the curses." Cassiopeia took out her handkerchief and wiped Antares' face down. "Ares, we inherited the curses of the Selwyn's. Normally that would be deadly to any one of the finer gender, but the only Black women alive today is me, and your father's aunt. Bellatrix Lestrange." Antares opened his mouth to interrupt, this was the first time his Aunt had acknowledged that he even had another aunt, but Cassiopeia shushed him. "As I was saying, since she married out, she is not affected, it helps that she never had any kids with her maniac of a husband as well." She gave a small laugh and sighed. "Which leaves only me. And even though I never had any children, I never married out either, which as far as the magic of the curse is concerned is enough. Ares, I have a few months, maybe a year left to live, I've tried to postpone it as long as possible, but to be honest, I can't stand performing only light magic, it's not in my nature. My whole life I've always preferred dark magic casting, I can't simply change that way. This summer we're going to have to prepare you to become the next Head of House Black, and that's not even the worst part."

Antares jumped up from the sofa with tears in his eyes. "Not the worst part? What could be worse than finding out that the only family member I have left is going to die! What could be worse? And you still haven't explained why you're selling the manor! Is it not enough that you're leaving me all alone, you have to get rid of my home too! I came here to get answers, and you've been going on and on about death eaters and my dead mum! I want answers!" By the end of it, he was red in the face and screaming.

Realizing too late his loss of control, he sat back down and started to apologize. "Aunt Cassiopeia, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean" he began, but she put a finger on his lips. "No you're right Ares, I know this is a lot to take in, and if I didn't have to, I wouldn't burden you with this. I was going to wait until summer to tell you, but you're here now anyway. I'm sorry." Antares simply sank into his seat and said, "Tell me everything." Cassiopeia seemed hesitant, but after an angry glance from Antares, she continued. "Fine. You want short? How's this for short? I was trying to lay it on you slowly, but if you want it this way, I'll give it to you. The reason I brought up the death eaters, and the reason I'm going to sell the mansion, and the reason I brought up your dead mum is all the same reason. Ares, your mum's father, Marcus Selwyn, signed a blood contract swearing allegiance and servitude for his family to the death eaters. The buyout price? Seven million galleons. And since the Black family let the Dark Lord ransack all our vaults, except thankfully your trust vaults, the only thing we have of anywhere close to near half that value is this mansion. " By now Antares was visibly aghast, he was white-faced and shaking. "So what does that mean?" he asked in a whisper. "It means Ares, that by the end of the summer, you're going to have to swear allegiance to the Death Eaters." And Antares promptly fainted.

The next thing Antares knew, he found himself under a blanket, laying on the couch. He slowly sat up and promptly laid right back down. He hissed and reached around to the back of his head, there was a big bump there, he must have hit his head falling when he fainted. He had fainted. Antares was mortified, he had fainted in front of his Aunt no less! And how long had he been knocked out for? Pushing through the pain, he got to his feet. Looking around, the steel-plated security panels were no longer covering the doors and windows. The sun was just starting to peek through the curtains, but Cassiopeia was nowhere in sight. He walked over to the fireplace and noticed a note sitting next to the floo powder jar. It read:

 _Dear Antares,_

 _I know it is a lot to take in. I wish I had been able to think of a way to prevent this, but this time, my cunning couldn't save you. Do not worry too much, once we sell the manor, it will delay the contract for a few years at least. I'm sorry._

 _Love,_

 _Your Aunt Cassiopeia._

 _P.S. There is some healing salve for the nasty fall you took on the table, and if you need anything at school, just send Viola. The dumb bird wouldn't listen to me when I ordered her back to school yesterday._

 _P.P.S. This letter will self-combust._

The letter burst into flame and crumbled to ashes by his feet. Antares walked over to the table and pocketed the salve. He glanced at his watch and let out a string of curses that no twelve year old should know. Breakfast ended twenty minutes ago! He raced over to the fireplace, threw in some floo powder, and jumped in. "The three broomsticks!" he called out. Spinning and spinning, Antares started to feel nauseous. In all the drama of the night, he had almost forgotten that the manor was in another country. He was spat out onto a polished hardwood floor and promptly vomited all over it. "Hey! I just mopped that!" he heard someone yell. Antares stared at his reflection in the sick. Crap! He was careless, he had reserved a room specifically so there would be no witnesses. Pulling up his collar, he rushed out of the inn before anyone could stop him.

In stark contrast to how he was feeling, it was a beautiful day out. The sun was shining, and the birds were chirping. His head hurt, and he had twisted a muscle on his rough landing at the inn. But Antares paid all of that no mind as he sprinted to the castle. Rounding the bend of the path up to the gates of the school, he finally made it to the spot where he had last seen Daphne, only to find the last person he wanted to see right now blocking the way. Malfoy and his two brutes were standing on the other side of the gate, and they had surrounded Daphne, who was sprawled on the ground.

"Where is he, Greengrass? He's never missed breakfast before, and that could only mean he's up to something. I know you know where he is, you two are always together. Ha! Got yourself a boyfriend have you? If you know what's good for you, you'll tell me where he..." Antares tuned out Malfoy's threats and analyzed the situation. It was broad daylight, so there was no way he could ambush him, especially not when his two goons were keeping watch. Daphne had been disarmed. Strange, Antares didn't think Malfoy could catch a sloth by surprise, let alone Daphne. There was nothing to it, he had no choice but to directly confront Malfoy. Oh well, it was probably inevitable anyway.

Luckily Malfoy hadn't noticed the hole in the ground yet, so Antares was able to slip inside the school grounds unnoticed. Now he just had to rescue Daphne...time to pull another Gryffindor move. He seemed to be doing a lot of those lately. "Looking for me, Malfoy?" he called out. Malfoy swiveled around so fast he tripped and knocked over his two goons, and they tumbled down the hilly path until they conveniently deposited themselves at Antares's feet. Not wanting his escape discovered, he placed himself between the hole and Malfoy. "Now now Draco, I know you simply couldn't wait to see me, but was there really a need to sully your expensive robes all for my sake?" Antares seized the moment and pulled out his wand lightning fast. He placed the tip right under Malfoy's jaw, and pressed hard, while at the same time putting his boot on the small of Malfoy's back. "You weren't just threatening Daphne were you Draco? I know a fine pure-blood heir like yourself would have better manners than that right?" Malfoy opened his mouth to respond, but Antares jammed his wand further into the soft flesh of Malfoy's under jaw. "That was a rhetorical question. Trust me, this will be reported both to our head of house, and my Aunt. Now if you're not out my sight in ten seconds, By Morgana, you will regret it! Do you hear me?" Malfoy could only nod, but Antares continued to press his wand into Malfoy's throat. Only when blood started to flow did he release him. Antares kicked him, and Malfoy and his goons turned tail, and ran up the hill, but not before turning and shouting "this isn't over Black!" and he was gone.

Antares looked around in the grass and found Daphne's wand. He then walked over to Daphne and shook her awake, but she instinctively put her hands in front of her face and slapped him in the process. "Taking a nap, are you Greengrass? Fine day for it I'd say." Daphne jumped to her feet, with a big smile on her face. "You arse!" she exclaimed and punched him in the gut. While Antares was hunching over in pain, she launched into a tirade. "You absolute maniac! You said you would be back soon! I waited all night, and then just as I was about to raise the alarm, Malfoy of all people comes and finds out you were missing! What the hell took you so long? I got the snot beat out of me for what? You inconsiderate, egotistical..." From the ground, Antares started to laugh. Daphne kicked him, stopping his laughing abruptly. "What? What's so funny? You have some nerve." Antares wheezing finally stood up and dusted off his robes. "That's the last time I ever save you! If this is the thanks I get." And he turned his back on her and started his trek up the hill to his dorms. "Ares, wait!" she called after him. "I didn't mean it!" He didn't listen. He had been up almost all night, and he hurt all over. Halfway to the dorms, he took the healing balm his Aunt had given him out of his pocket and applied it to his ribs, where Daphne had just kicked him. He flinched, pulling his hand out from under his shirt, there was blood streaking down his fingers. He might have fractured it. Antares would have to check into the infirmary. He could have slept off a banged head or a twisted muscle, but a bloody broken rib required professional healing, so he limply changed course to the infirmary.

Twenty painful minutes later, he knocked on the door to the hospital wing. The stout matron, Madam Pomfrey, answered the door. "What is it? It's a beautiful day out! Why do they always come when it's so nice out?" Antares cut off her rant. "Please Madam, I think I've fractured a rib. It hurts quite a bit." That got her attention. She rushed him inside and sat him on one of the beds. Take off your shirt, I can mend broken bones in a heartbeat." Seeing that he was slightly hesitant to disrobe, she implored him. "Oh come off with it! I've seen it all, no reason to be embarrassed." So he complied. Madam Pomfrey gasped. "Oh my! That is quite a bit more than a broken rib! Lie down at once!" Confused and alarmed, Antares began, "No you've got it all wrong! I just fell down a.." but stopped because when he looked down at his chest, he didn't see a bruise or a cut, like he was expecting. Instead, he saw a glowing blue symbol, and a deep gash like he had been stabbed. The next thing he knew, Antares experienced pain like he had never felt before he fainted for the second time in one day.

Meanwhile high up the tallest spire of the castle, an ancient looking man with half-moon glasses, and a long white beard sat patiently listening to the angry tirade of another man. This man had short greasy black hair that looked like it had been cut by a knife. They both had long and crooked noses. "I'm telling you, Albus! I don't know how the little brat managed to get by the wards or any of the other numerous protections, but he left the castle grounds! And there's no way he used one of the secret passages, he's only been here a week. And besides, you've monitored all of them anyway. He's up to something! Draco told me he didn't show up to breakfast! He never misses anything! I say at a minimum, we call for a search party. When I get my hands on him..."

Dumbledore held his hands up in a gesture of peace. "Please! Be reasonable Severus, my dear boy. It is a Saturday after all. Perhaps he was tired after a long week and chose to sleep in on the weekend. Black is turning out to be one of our best students. In fact, if it weren't for him, Slytherin House would be in dead last for the house cup. He is single-handedly leading your house to victory! You should be proud of your star pupil, not making baseless accusations for something as trivial as not coming down for breakfast. Need I remind you of our discussion at the beginning of the year?" Snape looked ready to explode with a retort, but just then the door to the office flew open, and in stepped Minerva McGonagall. "Headmaster!" She all but yelled. "Come quick! It's Black! They've found him, but he's been poisoned! Poppy needs you at once." Without another word, they all left the tower in a rush.

They all arrived together at the hospital wing, where they found Madam Pomfrey fussing over Antares. He was pale white and sweating profusely, even lying down and completely still. He chest barely rose, he looked to be struggling to breathe. When Madam Pomfrey saw them, she rushed over with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Albus, I've tried everything! All I know is that he came in, saying that he had fallen down and fractured a rib before he collapsed. He had this blue wound on his chest, but it's disappeared now, and every remedy I know for poisons has failed! Even a bezoar only helped a little bit." She seemed to be getting hysterical, and Dumbledore nodded at Snape, who then led Madam Pomfrey into her office to try to calm her down. Then he and McGonagall approached Antares's bed. "Well, there isn't much I can do that poppy can't do. But Dowager Black will have my head if I don't do anything..." McGonagall gasped. "Surely there must be something you can do Albus! If he dies, the school will shut down! Not to mention all the other much worse repercussions because of his status! It could even cause war! You must do something, Albus!" Dumbledore was starting to get a headache. Was he the only person who didn't lose their mind at the slightest hint of trouble around here? He pinched his crooked nose and held a hand up. "Worry not Minerva, my kitten, I didn't say there was nothing I could do, just not much. I'm afraid even magic can't help young Mr. Black right now. I've seen a case like this only a few times in my long life. This kind of poison can't be traced, and can't be removed. The only thing we can do is give his body a fighting chance, and slow it down I'm afraid. I'm going to induce him into a coma." And before McGonagall could argue, he took out his strange knobby wand and cast the spell.

Antares was sitting in a warm cloud, and he felt oh so comfortable. He wished he could stay this way forever, but there was this constant and annoying buzz that just wouldn't go away. Antares tried to ignore it, but after a while, he just couldn't stand it anymore. He opened his eyes and saw he was in the hospital wing. He tried to sit up and let out a muffled scream of pain. Every muscle in his body felt like it hadn't been used for months. Obviously, someone had heard him, because the next thing he knew, there was a brief shriek of excitement, before someone engulfed him in a bear hug. This time he let out a real scream, and the person finally let go. It was Daphne, and she was crying. "Oh you're finally awake! I can't believe it! I was starting to think you'd never wake up! Oh Merlin!" Apparently, Daphne wasn't his only visitor, because around the corner came his Aunt Cassiopeia, the Headmaster, and Madam Pomfrey.

There was a bit of silence, where everyone just seemed in shock for a bit, so Antares decided he would have to be the one to break it. "How long have I been here for?" he asked nobody in particular. Nobody answered. He turned to his Aunt. "Aunt Cassiopeia, how long have been here for?" This time he said it as more of a demand than a question. The previously shocked environment suddenly turned very dreadful. She sighed and paused before answering. She didn't look him in the eyes when she did. "Antares, please don't be upset, but you've been in a coma for almost seven months. Today is December fifteenth."

Now it was his turn to be shocked. He tried to grasp with this for a moment, that he had simply lost seven months of life, down the drain. Madam Pomfrey came over and put a spoon of dark viscous liquid to his mouth. "Here, Mr. Black, drink this, it will help with the soreness that you're surely feeling. Once he had downed a spoonful she turned to the watching audience. "Everyone except the family, of course, needs to leave!" Daphne protested, and tried to stay, but the Headmaster wouldn't allow it. "Not now Ms. Greengrass, there will be plenty of time for catching up later. Mr. Black needs rest right now." Soon there was only himself and his Aunt in the hospital wing. Pomfrey having gone back to her office once she was satisfied he had taken enough medicine.

They were silent for a few minutes before Antares turned to his Aunt. "What happened?" he asked her. She laughed. "I was going to ask you that. I, of course, know you left the school grounds to come to discuss our, ahem, predicament. But what happened after that nobody knows. Nobody except you that is. We were hoping you could tell us." Antares suddenly had a terrible feeling and a drop in his gut. "You didn't tell them about it, did you?" She laughed again. "Who me? A Black? Voluntarily give information to Dumbledore? Not in your wildest dreams." But she turned serious. "Tell me what happened Ares, if we weren't already in such a vulnerable position, I would never have stood for such an affront on our Black name. If you know who did it, just say the word, and I'll declare a blood feud. It would be a dishonor not to! To think, fifty years ago, if someone had so much as laid a finger on a Black, there would have been a massacre! Blood would have flown like rivers in the streets! Now the heir to our Black name is attacked, and alas, we are powerless. Our Ancestors are, no doubt rolling in their graves." She put her face in her hands and broke down.

Antares didn't know how to respond to that, but he did his best. "I don't know auntie. All I know is I fell on my landing from the floo. I was fine until I returned to the castle. And the next thing I knew, I was in immense pain. Then, I woke up here. You haven't sold the manor yet right?" he asked, only partly trying to distract her, and also because he was anxious she might have done so while he had been unconscious. She nodded. "Correct. I wasn't going to do anything until you woke up. Ares, you occurred quite a bit in medical expenses while you were in a coma. We may have to sell the manor earlier than expected. Antares immediately objected. "Please Aunt Cassiopeia! Just give me a few months. Maybe I can think of something." She shook her head. "I don't know what you hope to accomplish Ares. You're just delaying the inevitable. Get better soon, Ares." She gave him a hug, and soon, he was alone.

He looked around, the room, and saw his robe laying on the chair next to the bed. Sticking out of the pocket was a newspaper. It was the newspaper he had used to shield himself from the rain yesterday – no seven months ago. That would take some getting used to, he thought morosely. Antares opened the paper, and read the headline. Suddenly he was struck with inspiration. A plan started to form in his mind.

Before he went to sleep later that night, Antares thought back to what his Aunt had been like. He hated to see her like this, and it tore at his heart. He hated to lie to her too, but he didn't want her to declare a blood feud with the Greengrass's just yet. He wanted to hear what Daphne had to say. But her words struck him deep. She was right. It was a dishonor to the Black family that he had been so weak. He swore to himself right then and there that he would never show such weakness again. And he would have his revenge. House Black would have its revenge.

Please Fav and Review!


End file.
